AlterEgo
by Ekaterin
Summary: Sarah devient plus ou moins l'enjeu d'un duel Harm/Palmer.
1. Alter-Ego

**

  
  
PREMIER CHAPITRE

**  
  
  
  
  
Mac ferma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre le battant. Elle ne poussa pas même un soupir et ce fut à peine si elle prêta attention à Jingo, venu lui faire la fête, qui lui léchait doucement les doigts. Elle se tenait simplement là, debout contre sa porte, son manteau dégoulinant de pluie sur la moquette, et ses cheveux mouillés plaqués sur son front.  
  
Elle avait vu son regard.  
  
A peine entrée, Carolyn s'était presque jetée sur lui, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis. Une nouvelle Renée Peterson en perspective... Une heure et demie durant, elle lui avait fait la conversation, l'avait fait rire, s'était pendue à son bras, l'avait entraîné sur la piste de danse improvisée. Une heure durant, elle l'avait accaparé au point que Mac n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.  
  
_ Tout va bien, madame ?, lui avait demande Harriet.  
  
Elle n'avait pas dû être très souriante ni de très bonne compagnie, et le lieutenant s'en était aperçue.  
  
_ Si... Si, Harriet, tout va bien, merci... Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, je crois.  
  
Effectivement, elle était fatiguée. Et jalouse. Ou plutôt : Fatiguée _à force _d'être jalouse. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ces interminables soirées où elle le voyait s'amuser avec de jolies femmes, sans considération pour elle.   
Il était à elle. Même s'ils étaient avant tout des amis, il était _son_ ami, et elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse la négliger pour une autre. Tout ce temps où elle l'avait eu pour elle seule... Toutes ces enquêtes, ces missions, ou Bud lui-même n'était pas là pour leur rappeler leur grade et leur situation et où ils pouvaient être simplement les meilleurs amis du monde, vivant et travaillant ensemble, partageant les meilleurs moments comme les pires.  
A ses yeux, elle se sentait unique, désirable et désirée. Elle avait besoin de son regard posé sur elle - à défaut de ses mains - et ne plus le sentir glisser sur sa peau, sur sa nuque, la faisait se sentir terne, usée et sans intérêt. Elle n'était réellement sensible qu'à ce regard-là, celui des autres hommes la laissant non pas froide mais simplement indifférente.  
  
Ce soir, il lui avait refusé ce privilège. Il avait gardé pour une autre ce regard tendre et ce sourire incroyable qui la faisait frissonner.  
  
Et qui devait maintenant faire frissonner Carolyn...  
  
  
_ Tu as faim, toi, hein ?  
Jingo levait vers elle sa bonne tête et ses yeux en adoration perpétuelle : c'était de ce regard-là dont elle allait devoir se contenter ce soir.  
_ Viens, il doit me rester un ou deux biscuits quelque part...  
  
Le chien la précéda dans la cuisine sans demander son reste. Mac prit tout de même le temps de retirer son manteau trempé et ses chaussures avant de le suivre et de lui sortir les deux gâteaux secs promis, que Jingo croqua plus ou moins délicatement sur le carrelage. Accroupie près de lui, la jeune femme lui caressa doucement l'encolure.  
  
Certains soirs comme celui-là, elle aurait aimé être un chien. Avoir un maître aimant qui vous donne à manger, vous fasse des caresses à longueur de temps, et veille à vous tenir au chaud et au sec.  
Passer ses journées à dormir au coin du feu, sans se soucier d'autre chose que du bruit de la voiture de son maître qui rentre et qui annonce l'arrivée imminente de la pâtée.  
  
Ayant fini ses gâteaux, Jingo leva la tête et lui lécha la figure.  
_ Jingo ! protesta Mac d'un ton dégoûté. Tu viens de manger !  
Elle s'essuya la figure du revers du bras et se leva. Le carrelage était trop froid pour qu'elle décide d'y passer la soirée à ruminer ses pensées.  
  
De retour dans son salon, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé, les genoux sous le menton, et Jingo sans plus de manières sauta près d'elle.  
_ Toi, tu es très mal élevé, comme chien...  
Ce qui ne le fit pas sourciller, ni bouger le moins du monde de la place qu'il s'était octroyé.  
  
Mac poussa un soupir et regarda sans la voir sa cheminée.  
Sans cesse, l'image d'Harm riant avec la jolie blonde qui l'avait pris pour cible lui revenait en mémoire. Elle avait reconnu ce regard pétillant, celui qui sous-entendait tant de choses.  
Celui qui disait : "Je suis encore jeune, séduisant et célibataire. Et tu me plais".  
  
Elle le détestait pour ça. Pour l'avoir négligée, pour s'être complaisamment laissé séduire par une quasi-inconnue après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.  
Mac se mit à rire nerveusement.   
Justement... Justement, il ne s'était strictement rien passé entre eux, c'était là le hic. Que de vagues promesses non tenues, quelques phrases transparentes aussitôt oubliées. Des mots, de la théorie, des regards qui semblaient exprimer ce que les corps refusaient d'exécuter.  
Rien, donc. Et elle était la première à s'en blâmer. Car à force de ne pas vouloir le pousser dans ses retranchements, à force de craindre de le voir se refermer comme un coquillage, elle avait préféré s'abstenir et l'avait perdu. Elle l'avait observé de loin, elle avait connu ses déboires amoureux, le conseillant, le poussant dans les bras d'autres en espérant simplement qu'il finirait par lui revenir. Elle avait attendu son heure.  
  
Heure qui n'était jamais venue.  
  
Et puis Renée était partie et tout avait recommencé. Mac avait cru enfin sa chance arrivée mais rien n'était aussi facile.   
Pour Harm, la jeune femme avait renoncé à Mic. En y pensant, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'aurait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'elle l'épouse. Et si ç'avait été le cas, où serait-elle à présent ? Quelque part en Australie, ou bien toujours à Washington, confortablement installée avec lui dans une maison ou un appartement, et avec un peu de chance, elle caresserait d'une main un ventre rond rempli de promesses.  
  
Elle y avait cru. Elle avait sincèrement cru qu'Harm finirait par lui revenir. Mais Renée partie, il n'avait pas bougé.   
  
_ Oh, si, Sarah, il a bougé, et tu le sais très bien... C'est lui qui est venu te voir dans ta cabine, sur le Guadalcanal, pour essayer de réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être...  
  
Et, cette fois, c'est toi qui l'a repoussé._  
  
C'est vrai. C'était de sa faute. Mais elle avait tellement eu l'impression qu'il venait tâter le terrain avant de décider qui, d'elle ou de Renée, il voulait garder dans sa vie que ça l'avait exaspérée. Il était venu la défier sur son propre terrain et elle lui avait montré qu'il ne lui suffisait plus de dire "Je suis là" pour qu'elle se jette dans ses bras.  
  
Bien sûr, ils avaient enfin retrouvé la complicité incroyable qu'ils avaient mise entre parenthèse à cause de Mic et Renée. Mais mis à part un léger baiser sous le gui, chez les Roberts, ils avaient fait une croix sur tous ces gestes un peu équivoques, sur tous ces sous-entendus qui leur avaient fait tant de mal, à l'un comme à l'autre.  
  
Ils se connaissaient trop bien, désormais, ils avaient vécu et partagé trop de choses pour continuer à jouer impunément à ce petit jeu.  
  
_ Mon dieu... Comment tout ça va-t-il finir ?_  
  
Jingo leva brusquement la tête : quelqu'un tapait doucement à la porte. Mac se leva, et alla regarder par le judas avant d'ouvrir.  
  
Harm se tenait sur le seuil, son long manteau noir encore tout trempé de pluie.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Carolyn avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules : elle s'était mise à lui caresser doucement la nuque et il se laissait faire. C'était terriblement agréable.  
  
_ Alors c'est ici que vous habitez ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard par la vitre de la voiture.  
_ Oui...  
Harm s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble, sortit de la voiture et en fit rapidement le tour pour aller ouvrir la portière côté passager. Il pleuvait toujours à torrents.  
_ Venez, lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
  
Ils coururent jusqu'au porche, traversèrent le hall mal éclairé et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur.   
  
Aussitôt, Carolyn se colla contre lui et reprit leur baiser, commencé dans la ruelle du Mc Murphy's. Ses mains ne tenaient pas en place : tantôt elle recommençait à lui caresser la nuque, tantôt elle les laissait glisser le long de sa poitrine et sur ses fesses.  
Harm s'était appuyé contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et se laissait complètement aller. Carolyn était belle, intelligente, drôle - une compagnie plus qu'agréable, sommes toutes - et il avait envie d'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas invité une femme dans son lit.  
  
Les mains de Carolyn s'étaient glissées sous son blouson de cuir, jusque dans son dos, et commençaient déjà à soulever son sweat et à fureter sur sa peau.  
  
Harm retint un sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle l'affirmait. Il aimait ça.  
  
Ils parvinrent tout de même jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de le déshabiller. Harm s'acharna un moment sur la serrure, déconcentré par les mains caressantes de la jeune femme sur son ventre, avant de réussir à ouvrir la porte et de l'inviter à entrer.  
  
_ Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? parvint-il à lui murmurer entre deux baisers.  
_ Mmmm... Vous avez du Martini ?  
_ Il doit bien m'en rester quelque part...  
_ Alors, d'accord.  
  
Il réussit à s'écarter d'elle et abandonna son blouson de cuir sur un des tabourets de bar de sa cuisine avant d'en faire le tour pour sortir une bouteille et deux verres d'un placard.  
  
Carolyn le regardait faire en souriant.  
_ Vous auriez eu autant d'allure derrière un bar que dans votre uniforme de Marin, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur.  
Harm se mit à rire, et Carolyn continua :  
_ Cela ne doit pas être la première fois que l'on vous compare à Tom Cruise, je me trompe ?  
_ Eh bien... A dire vrai, la dernière fois c'était plutôt Richard Gere...  
La jeune femme sourit :  
_ Je crois que je comprends pourquoi.  
  
Harm avait poussé le détail jusqu'à mettre une olive dans le verre.   
_ A quoi buvons-nous ? demanda-t-il en le lui tendant.  
Carolyn réfléchit un instant puis chuchota :  
_ A une nuit très prometteuse...  
  
Harm sourit et trempa les lèvres dans son verre.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
_ Bonsoir...   
Mac poussa un soupir. Une nouvelle confrontation s'annonçait et elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire : elle lui en voulait de l'avoir si totalement ignorée, ce soir. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit les hostilités :  
_ Carolyn n'est pas avec vous ?  
  
Harm resta un moment interdit, puis bredouilla :  
_ Elle... Elle est rentrée chez elle...  
  
Mac se mordit la lèvre.   
Et voilà. Une fois de plus, il se tournait vers elle par dépit. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il lui faisait en répétant encore la même erreur.  
  
_ Je peux entrer ?  
  
Derrière la jeune femme, Jingo s'était mis à grogner. _Toi aussi, mon chien, tu lui en veux..._  
  
Toutefois, elle s'écarta du passage pour le laisser entrer. Elle s'était déjà résignée et savait qu'elle aussi allait, une fois de plus, avoir la patience d'écouter ses arguments. Qu'une fois de plus, elle allait supporter ses excuses. Et qu'une fois de plus, elle tenterait de lui faire comprendre rien ne serait jamais si facile.  
  
Jingo grondait de plus en plus méchamment, les babines franchement retroussées. Mac lui jeta un regard et fronça les sourcils : il connaissait Harm, pourtant.  
  
Mais il était déjà trop tard. La dernière chose dont elle eut conscience, fut une douleur dans l'épaule, et les aboiements furieux du chien qui résonnaient contre ses tempes.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Elle avait la peau terriblement douce. Les mains d'Harm allaient et venaient lentement sur ses cuisses, remontant la jupe le plus haut possible.  
  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, cela lui paraissait une éternité et exacerbait son désir au plus haut point. Mais tandis qu'il laissait doucement glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de la jeune femme, il se surprit à songer à autre chose.  
  
Il avait failli s'énerver quand Carolyn, quelques minutes plutôt, l'avait appelé "Flyboy". Une seule personne avait pris l'habitude de le surnommer ainsi et il venait de découvrir qu'il ne supportait pas de l'entendre dans une autre bouche que la sienne.  
  
Où était-elle en ce moment ? Seule chez elle, comme tous les soirs, probablement... Il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler une seule fois, ce soir, Carolyn l'avait accaparé dès son arrivée et il s'était laissé faire. C'était facile, pour une fois. Avec elle, tout était simple : elle était jeune, belle et célibataire, et elle ne lui demandait rien. Elle ne lui imposait pas de relation durable et compliquée, elle proposait simplement de passer ensemble un bon moment.  
Une relation sans lendemain, comme il en était si souvent passées dans sa vie.  
  
Il ne lui demanderait rien non plus, en retour, mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre l'appeler "Flyboy" : c'était trop intime. C'était comme de l'appeler, elle, l'autre, Sarah...  
  
_ Harm ? Vous êtes avec moi ?  
  
Il sourit à la jeune femme et lui répondit en l'embrassant. Oui, il était avec elle.   
Un peu trop, même.  


  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Mac reprit connaissance avec un mal de tête à hurler. Les sourcils froncés sous la douleur, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle.  
  
Elle était assise sur un vieux lit de camp militaire, dans un coin d'un immense hangar sordide et délabré, aux murs cimentés. Autour d'elle, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de grand et larges piliers de béton et quelques tas de planches de bois à demi mangées par l'humidité. Une couche de sciure poussiéreuse, mêlée de copeaux et de bouts de verres tombés des hautes fenêtres brisées, recouvrait le sol. Une ancienne scierie.  
Une petite table et deux paravents miteux complétaient le décor.  
  
La jeune femme tenta de se mettre debout et s'aperçut qu'elle était menottée par un poignet à la tête du lit.   
  
_ Désolé, colonel, mais je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de vous voir me filer entre les doigts. Le lit a été soigneusement scellé au sol.  
  
Mac leva brusquement la tête. Harm s'était appuyé contre un des piliers du hangar, et l'observait avec un sourire narquois.  
  
_ Que voulez-vous, Palmer ?, grinça-t-elle.  
_ Oooh... Je vois que mes petits tours ne font plus autant illusion qu'auparavant.  
_ Ca a pourtant été suffisant, je crois, sinon je ne serais pas là...  
_ C'est vrai, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il vous était trop improbable que je sois ailleurs qu'à Leavenworth.  
_ Comment vous-êtes-vous échappé ?  
_ Mmm... La question serait plutôt "quand" mais je ne répondrai ni à l'une, ni à l'autre. Je vous laisse deux minutes, le temps de finir de déménager mes affaires.  
  
Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner, avant d'ajouter avec un petit rire :  
_ Ne bougez pas, surtout...  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Harm se réveilla en sursaut. La sonnerie stridente du téléphone ne faisait décidément pas partie du rêve dans lequel il était plongé et dont il ne se souvenait déjà plus.  
_ ... Allô ? grommela-t-il.  
_ Capitaine, ici l'amiral Chegwidden. Je vous réveille ?  
_ Euh... Non... Enfin, oui...  
_ Avez-vous des nouvelles du colonel Mackenzie ?  
  
Harm se frotta les yeux, se dressa un peu sur ses oreillers et jeta un regard à son réveil : il était 8h10. A ses côtés, Carolyn ouvrit à demi les yeux et passa un bras au travers de sa poitrine en soupirant, pour tenter de se rendormir contre lui.  
_ Non, monsieur, pourquoi ?... Je devrais ?  
_ La police vient de me téléphoner, il y a un quart d'heure. C'est la concierge de son immeuble qui les a prévenus.  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Cette fois, Harm était bel et bien réveillé.  
  
_ Son chien n'arrêtait pas de hurler à la mort, à trois heures du matin. Lorsque la concierge a fini par monter, elle l'a trouvé tout seul dans le couloir et la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte. Tout a été mis complètement à sac.  
_ Quoi ? Mais...  
_ Je n'en sais pas plus, capitaine, j'étais sur le point de rejoindre la police chez elle.  
_ Je vous rejoins.  
_ Bien. A tout de suite.  
  
Harm raccrocha, repoussa sans ménagement le bras de Carolyn et se leva aussitôt.  
_ Harm... Que se passe-t-il ? protesta-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.  
_ Je dois y aller.  
Il commençait déjà à enfiler ses vêtements.  
_ Je prends ma clef, tu n'auras qu'à simplement claquer la porte derrière toi, en partant.  
_ Mais... Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
  
Il ne répondit pas. En finissant d'enfiler son T-Shirt dans son pantalon, son sweat sur un bras, il quitta la chambre et attrapa au vol son blouson de cuir et ses clefs.  
  
Carolyn se hissa sur un coude, complètement perplexe : la porte d'entrée avait déjà claqué. Harm était parti.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
L'amiral discutait avec un officier de police lorsqu'Harm déboula dans le couloir.  
_ Ah... Inspecteur, je vous présente le capitaine Harmon Rabb : c'est un ami proche du colonel.  
_ Inspecteur William Burton, dit le policier en serrant la main d'Harm. Quand avez-vous vu le colonel Mackenzie pour la dernière fois, capitaine ?  
La bouche ouverte sur la question qu'il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de formuler, ce dernier mit un instant à répondre.  
_ Euh... Hier soir, vers 23h00... Comme tout le monde, je pense. Nous étions tous en train de fêter la promotion d'un collègue.  
_ Et depuis ?  
_ Depuis... rien. Je ne l'ai même pas vu quitter la soirée.  
Il ravala l'agacement qui pointait dans sa voix.  
_ Je peux ? ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de l'appartement.  
_ Je vous en prie.  
  
Les trois hommes franchirent la porte et Harm hoqueta de surprise.  
  
Les coussins du canapé avaient été éventrés et jetés à terre, tous les tiroirs renversés et leur contenu éparpillé un peu partout sur la moquette. La grille de la cheminée était abattue et on avait donné un coup de pied pour en disperser les cendres. Quelques uns des livres que contenait la bibliothèque gisaient misérablement, les pages à demi-arrachées.  
  
_ Selon nos premières évaluations, ce n'était pas un vol : les bijoux, l'argent et les objets de valeur sont toujours là, commenta Burton.  
  
Un pauvre couinement leur fit tourner la tête. Jingo se traînait vers eux en balançant la queue, la tête recouverte d'un énorme pansement de gaze. Harm s'agenouilla :  
_ Jingo !   
Tout en lui flattant doucement l'encolure, il releva la tête vers l'inspecteur.  
_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
_ Il a été blessé près de l'oreille, on l'a probablement frappé pour l'assommer.   
  
Jingo s'était mis à donner de grands coups de langues sur le menton d'Harm, les yeux dégoulinants d'amour.  
  
Harm se releva, s'essuya discrètement d'un revers de manche et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui.  
_ Et maintenant ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
Burton haussa les épaules.  
_ Pas grand chose. Attendre.  
_ Attendre quoi ?!!!  
_ Hé bien... Qu'elle donne signe de vie, ou bien que nous recevions une éventuelle demande de rançon... Nous allons chercher dans les hôpitaux mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.  
Harm trépignait.  
_ Inspecteur, ce que vous avez sous les yeux ne suffit pas ? Vous voyez bien qu'il y a eu une bagarre, ici !  
_ Une bagarre, rien n'est moins sûr, mais oui, effectivement on a renversé les tiroirs...  
_ Il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire !  
_ Nous sommes ouverts à toutes les suggestions, capitaine, remarqua le policier avec un sourire narquois.  
Aussi narquois et mielleux que le ton sur lequel il avait parlé.  
_ Euh !... Je...  
  
L'amiral intervint :  
_ Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par vous occuper du chien, en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles du colonel...  
Harm se tourna vers l'amiral, interdit. Puis, malgré l'absence d'uniforme, il répondit :  
_ A vos ordres, monsieur.  
_ Bien... L'inspecteur Burton se fera un plaisir de prendre votre numéro de téléphone et de vous tenir au courant s'il quoi que ce soit de nouveau, n'est-ce pas, inspecteur ?  
_ Cela va sans dire.  
_ Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à patienter et à espérer que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé...  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Harm avait fini par rentrer chez lui. Il s'était senti particulièrement inutile en voyant la police finir de prendre des photos et d'inspecter l'appartement de Mac, retournant ce qui ne l'était pas encore pour dénicher une hypothétique trace de son agresseur. Si agresseur il y avait eu, mais de cela Harm ne doutait pas. Alors qu'il était venu errer sans but précis dans la chambre, un policier, qui fouillait sans gêne dans un tiroir, s'était redressé pour demander s'il savait où Mac cachait son arme. Harm avait répondu comme un automate qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, les yeux fixé sur la lingerie fine de la jeune femme broyée par les grosses mains du fonctionnaire. Le bout de ses doigts le démangeaient. Il aurait voulu tendre la main vers cette nuisette satinée qui faisait mine de glisser du tiroir et l'y reposer doucement, délicatement pliée, presque avec dévotion.   
L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu l'impression que si Mac disparaissait, il ne lui resterait plus d'elle que cette nuisette couleur ivoire qu'il ne lui avait de tout façon jamais vue porter. _  
  
A Moscou, peut-être ? Allons, Rabb, depuis quand te poses-tu la question de savoir si tu as déjà vu Sarah à demi dévêtue devant toi ?..._  
  
Depuis qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait peut-être jamais plus, vêtue ou pas.  
  
Finalement, Harm avait laissé sa main le long de sa cuisse, jeté un regard vide sur le policier qui lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos pour se remettre au travail, et tourné les talons. Il n'avait rien à faire ici et puis il sentait constament sur lui les grands yeux doux de Jingo, rassuré de trouver dans cette foule une personne qu'il connaissait.  
Il n'avait même pas eu à l'appeler. Au moment où il était sorti dans le couloir, l'animal lui avait automatiquement emboîté le pas.  
  
A présent, il finissait de laper à grand coup de langue le bol d'eau qu'Harm avait posé sur le sol de sa cuisine, après avoir vidé de la même façon une boîte entière de nourriture pour chien qu'Harm était descendu chercher à l'épicerie du quartier.  
  
Ca, au moins, il pouvait le faire. S'occuper du chien en attendant que l'on retrouve la trace de sa maîtresse. S'occuper du chien avec le même soin qu'il aurait mis à s'occuper de Sarah, s'il avait su où la trouver.  
  
Harm ouvrit le placard où il rangeait ses alcools, sur le point de se verser un verre quelconque, et son regard s'immobilisa brusquement sur la bouteille de Martini. Les verres encore sales attendaient sagement au fond de l'évier.  
  
_Coupable._  
  
Le mot s'inscrivait comme une enseigne au néon de Las Vegas. Clignotante et lumineuse.  
Aveuglante.  
  
Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui s'était passé : Mac disparue, l'appartement sans dessus-dessous alors que rien n'avait été volé, le chien assomé et la porte grande ouverte. Mais ce qu'il comprenait, en revanche, c'est que Mac avait eu besoin de lui et qu'il n'avait pas été là.  
  
_Pire. Tu étais avec une autre femme._  
  
Harm s'arracha brusquement à sa contemplation des bouteilles et ferma le placard avec un claquement sec. Tout cela avait un furieux arrière-goût de déjà-vu. Un arrière-goût très amer.  
Sarah était déjà venue lui demander de l'aide, quelques années auparavant, et au moment où elle allait lui accorder encore un peu de cette confiance qui lui était si précieuse, elle l'avait trouvée en compagnie de Bobby Latham. Elle avait aussitôt battu en retraite. Comprenant ensuite qu'elle était venue tout lui raconter à propos de Chris Raggle et de son chantage, il avait tenté de se rattraper en lui offrant la meilleure défense dont il était capable. S'il n'avait pas été capable d'être efficace en tant qu'ami, il avait voulu s'offrir un pardon en étant irréprochable en tant qu'avocat. Mais il savait que tout cela n'avait de sens que pour lui. Mac avait toujours été là pour lui, devinant ses besoins même quand il voulait les lui cacher, elle le connaissait mieux que personne et il avait rarement eu la présence d'esprit ne serait-ce que de la remercier. Comment avait-il pu songer qu'il pourrait ainsi excuser son comportement ?  
Il laissa échapper un rire mauvais qui sonna comme un grincement misérable. Il était évident, avec le recul, que cela n'aurait de toute façon pas pu lui offrir le pardon et la tranquillité d'esprit qu'il demandait.  
_  
Ne demande rien, Rabb... Surtout ne demande rien, alors que tu ne sais que prendre et que tu ne lui offre jamais rien en retour..._  
  
C'était vrai. C'était toujours Mac qui avait fait l'effort de s'accorder à son diapason, c'était toujours lui qui posait les conditions et elle qui s'y pliait.  
  
Il était temps que ça change.   
  
_ Temps ? Ou trop tard ?_  
  
Harm serra les poings. Il penchait pour la deuxième réplique.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


  
  
**

DEUXIEME CHAPITRE

**  
  
  
  
  
_ Vous aimez ?  
Mac tourna la tête et hoqueta de surprise.  
Clark Palmer portait un Dress White impeccablement coupé, serti de toutes les décorations qui ornaient habituellement l'uniforme d'Harm. Les mêmes ailes dorées luisaient doucement sur sa poitrine.  
  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et se renfrogna.  
_ Il le porte bien mieux que vous, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.  
  
Cela faisait bientôt six jours qu'elle était menottée sur ce lit. Six jours que Clark Palmer lui faisait aimablement la conversation et qu'elle lui répondait par des provocations ou par une froideur indifférente.  
_Quand_ elle lui répondait...  
  
Les premiers jours, elle avait cherché à le faire sortir de ses gonds, quitte à ce qu'il la frappe, mais qu'au moins il se passe quelque chose, qu'elle puisse se créer des opportunités. Et surtout, qu'elle puisse le haïr tranquillement, sans cette parodie d'amitié et de connivence qu'il lui offrait.  
Mais Palmer ne se départissait jamais de son sang-froid. Il continuait à s'excuser régulièrement pour le vieux hangar désaffecté où il la retenait, prétextant dans un sourire qu'il avait manqué de temps pour trouver un lieu un peu plus confortable, et sans chercher vraiment de réponse - et elle ne lui en donnait pas - il se mettait à parler d'Harm ou de Leavenworth comme il l'aurait fait d'un vieil ami commun ou de ses dernières vacances.  
  
Elle n'avait jamais connu Palmer aussi "intimement" qu'Harm et l'image qu'elle s'en était faite venait avant-tout de ce qu'Harm lui en avait dit. Elle s'était attendue à trouver un homme à moitié fou, violent, vicieux et sadique, et au lieu de cela elle le découvrait cultivé, délicat et poli. Il avait même le sens de l'humour et Mac avait du se faire violence une ou deux fois pour se retenir d'éclater de rire.  
  
Mais il était aussi et avant tout un sociopathe particulièrement intelligent. Et cela, Mac le gardait constament à l'esprit.  
  
Depuis six jours, il ne se passait pas une heure sans que Clark ne se mette à parler d'Harm. Il connaissait sa vie par coeur, aussi bien que Sarah avait pu en apprendre tout au long de ces années. Mais elle avait un avantage sur lui : elle connaissait bien plus que la vie d'Harm, elle connaissait Harm lui-même. Ses pensées, ses réactions, ses habitudes... Quand Palmer devait se contenter de fichiers informatiques impersonnels, de coupures de journaux ou de relevés de cartes bancaires, elle avait les larmes qu'il avait versé en Russie, ses réflexes de pilote chevronné, sa voix emplissant la salle du tribunal, le bruit de ses pas dans les couloirs du JAG, ses plaisanteries et son sourire.  
  
En l'écoutant parler, Mac avait fini par se faire une idée de Palmer qui devait probablement être bien plus juste que celle d'Harm. Elle l'avait observé avec curiosité. Elle n'était pas vraiment impliquée, dans cette histoire, et elle avait fini par faire taire l'angoisse des premières heures : Clark ne lui ferait aucun mal, du moins pour l'instant. Il la traitait même tout à fait correctement, presque avec respect. Elle savait qu'il n'en voulait qu'à Harm et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui.   
Du moins, tant qu'elle servait ses intérêts _vivante_...  
  
Elle s'était donc surprise à l'étudier du coin de l'oeil, cherchant à comprendre son raisonnement et le pourquoi de ses actions. Elle n'était pas psychologue, loin de là, mais il n'est pas besoin de faire de longues études pour savoir écouter les gens. D'autant que le "sujet" était on ne peut plus volubile.  
  
Clark souffrait d'un énorme complexe d'infériorité et d'une jalousie maladive. Harm devait incarner pour lui un genre d'idéal qu'il abhorrait parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à y ressembler. Et il n'avait plus qu'un but dans la vie : détruire définitivement ce rival parfait, c'est exemple de lui-même qu'il aurait tant voulu être, cet alter-ego qui lui renvoyait son image en positif.  
  
Elle avait alors prit conscience avec une netteté effrayante que Palmer ne _pouvait_ pas réellement détester Harm. Oui, il le haïssait. Mais il le haïssait parce qu'il l'aimait. Trop.  
Comme elle.  
Elle l'aimait, elle le voulait dans sa vie, dans ses rêves, dans son corps. Quand à Palmer, il voulait tout simplement être lui.  
  
La jeune femme songea à ce que Clark venait de lui demander. _Vous aimez ?_  
Oh oui, elle aimait. Elle l'aimait, _lui_, l'absent, celui que tous deux semblaient vouloir matérialiser dans ce hangar sordide, elle par ses pensées et Palmer par ses illusions de maquillage et de vêtements.   
  
Elle l'observa une fois de plus. Elle avait menti : Palmer avait la même carrure et il portait l'uniforme blanc avec autant de classe et de prestige qu'Harm, même si le décor miteux du hangar n'était pas pour le mettre en valeur. Elle le trouvait même beau, sa peau un peu mate tranchant sur le blanc impeccable du tissu.   
Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait en s'examinant dans le vieux psyché. On aurait dit un gosse qui se déguise, enfile le costume de son héros préféré, et Sarah savait qu'elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité.  
  
Elle se surprit à se demander si, à force d'être son exact contraire, Palmer ne possédait pas en qualités les défauts insupportables de son partenaire mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de débattre intérieurement du sujet : Clark s'était tourné vers elle et la dévisageait.  
Pour une fois, elle n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer la signification de ce regard.  
  
_Mon Dieu, ce fichu uniforme me fait toujours autant d'effet et il le sait..._  
  
Elle ravala l'ironie qui grimpait dans sa gorge. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Palmer puisse un jour tenter de la séduire, cela lui paraissait grotesque et hors de propos. Mais elle le savait aussi bien trop intelligent pour la brutaliser : si elle lui résistait, il abandonnerait la partie, elle en était consciente. Il voulait qu'elle ait envie de lui comme elle avait envie d'Harm, ce serait pour lui une victoire de plus sur son rival.  
  
De son côté...  
  
Palmer lui plaisait, c'était indéniable. Peut-être parce qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Harm, ou peut-être parce qu'il était justement différent. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Mais ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était qu'Harm était trop occupé avec sa "Carolyn" pour songer à elle. Elle lui en voulait, elle allait se venger.  
  
Quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle avait déjà deviné qu'elle donnerait à Palmer ce qu'il voulait.  
  
Et de son plein gré.  
  


  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
  
Harm tournait en rond. Cela faisait six jours que Sarah avait disparu et il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Il avait retourné tous les hôpitaux des alentours, interrogé tous les voisins, harcelé la police de coups de téléphone et passé ses nuits dans les bars avoisinants, une photo de la jeune femme à la main.  
Il avait vu des centaines de visages mais aucun de ceux-là, en revanche, n'avait vu celui de Mac.  
  
Jingo dormait profondément, affalé sur le tapis. Harm l'avait emmené chez le vétérinaire dans l'après-midi pour changer son pansement et vérifier que rien ne s'infectait, mais le chien n'était plus tout jeune et il avait du mal à retrouver ses forces. Sa blessure à la tête l'étourdissant encore régulièrement, il ne bougeait quasiment plus du tapis. Il mangeait peu et l'absence de sa maîtresse n'était pas pour lui rendre l'appétit.  
  
Harm s'assit sur son canapé. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. A travers les stores à demi fermés, il voyait les lumières de la rue s'allumer une à une dans le ciel encore clair.  
  
Il soupira. Combien de fois, en six jours, s'était-il assis à cette même place, le téléphone de son bureau posé sur la table basse et son portable à côté de lui, attendant désespérément que l'un ou l'autre se mette à sonner. Combien de fois, aussi, avaient-ils sonnés. Combien de fois les muscles de son dos s'étaient-ils brusquement contractés, avant qu'il se jette sur l'un et l'autre, confondant les sonneries, les doigts fébriles, l'estomac noué et les mâchoires crispées sur un "allô ?" plein d'espoir.  
Combien de fois, aussi, était-il retombé en arrière, le corps ramolli par le découragement. L'amiral, Harriet, Sturgis, encore l'amiral, l'inspecteur Burton - une fois, pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien de nouveau - sa mère, puis encore l'amiral, encore Harriet, encore Sturgis...  
Et jamais rien de nouveau.  
  
Les muscles de sa nuque avaient décidé de ne plus se dénouer, de même que les sourcils froncés par la tension et l'angoisse. Il se surprenait parfois à découvrir un muscle caché qui se détendait brusquement pour une raison ou une autre. Mais jamais bien longtemps. Par moments, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une énorme masse de muscles contractés, noueux et durs, que rien ne semblait pouvoir détendre.  
  
Et ce téléphone haïssable, en grève de nouvelles fraîches, bonnes ou mauvaises...   
Harm n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il fallait qu'il sache, il s'était déjà préparé au pire, il avait déjà échaffaudé les pires scénarios, une énorme boule coincée dans la gorge. La boule avait fini par s'en aller, mais l'angoisse au creux de l'estomac ne le quittait plus et tous les relaxants et les somnifères de la terre n'y auraient rien fait. Somnifères qu'il prenait de toute façon bien soin de ne surtout pas avaler, au cas où un coup de téléphone le réveillerait en pleine nuit.  
  
_ Me réveiller ? Moi, me réveiller en pleine nuit ? Encore faudrait-il que je puisse dormir..._  
  
Tout juste parvenait-il à voler quelques heures de mauvais repos vers la fin de l'après-midi, ou à l'aube, après une nuit blanche passée à se retourner dans son lit ou à tourner en rond dans l'appartement, autour du chien somnolent sur le tapis.  
  
Puis, toujours, après une journée de travail longue à pleurer passée les yeux rivés sur le bureau vide de son amie, après quelques courses bâclées et un dîner grignoté sans appétit, il se retrouvait sur son canapé, dans son face-à-face quotidien avec ses deux téléphones.  
  
_Sonne, abruti... Sonne et apporte-moi de bonnes nouvelles..._  
  
Il sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente se mit à retentir : bientôt six jours qu'il exerçait ses pouvoirs de télépathie sur les deux appareils, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que cela fonctionne.  
Harm se dressa d'un bond et attrapa son portable.   
_ Allô ???  
_ ...  
  
Une chance sur deux, il fallait qu'il décroche encore une fois le mauvais téléphone. Un jour où il serait un peu plus éveillé et attentif, il faudrait qu'il change de sonnerie. Mais peut-être avait-il déjà changé... Aucune importance. Il décrocha l'autre téléphone au moment où celui-ci entamait une seconde sonnerie.  
_ Allô ???  
_ Rabb ? Ici Clayton Webb.  
_ Webb...  
Harm jetta un regard au chien qui avait levé la tête, réveillé en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que Webb lui voulait à une heure pareille ? Il aurait du nouveau pour Sarah ?  
_ Rabb ?  
_ Oui, oui, je suis là.  
_ J'ai du nouveau, pour vous, mais je sens que ça ne va pas vous plaire...  
  
Harm serra les dents. _Je le savais, ça devait arriver. _Il poussa un soupir résigné.  
_ Je vous écoute.  
_ Bien, alors je ne vais pas faire de détours : nous avons reçu un message de Leavenworth, ce matin. Ils ont quelques... problèmes...  
_ Pas de détours, Webb !  
_ Clark Palmer s'est évadé il y a dix jours.  
_ Que... Palmer ?!!!  
  
_Je le savais, je le savais..._  
  
_ Ils ont voulu se donner un peu de temps pour les rattraper avant de donner l'alerte, histoire d'étouffer l'affaire, mais ils n'ont pas réussi. Cinq autres hommes se sont échappés avec lui et la plupart sont dans nos fichiers. Ils ne nous ont prévenus qu'aujourd'hui.  
_ ...  
_ Harm ?  
  
_Je commence à comprendre, maintenant..._  
  
_ Harm ? Toujours là ?  
_ Oui... Je commence à comprendre...  
_ J'ai supposé que cela avait un rapport évident avec la disparition de Mac.  
_ C'est plus qu'évident, c'est limpide en ce qui me concerne.  
_ Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
_ Retourner chez Mac et trouver une trace quelconque... Maintenant que je sais quoi chercher, ça devrait être plus facile.   
_ Vous croyez qu'il vous a laissé une piste ?  
_ Palmer veut que je le retrouve, il veut une confrontation. Il n'a cherché qu'à attirer mon attention jusqu'à présent mais s'il s'en est pris à Sarah, je... je...  
Une rage incroyable avait peu à peu pris la place de l'angoisse au creux de son ventre. Il se mit à respirer plus fort, les poings serrés.  
_ Vous avez besoin d'aide ?  
_ Non, Webb, ça ne concerne que lui et moi. Il veut un duel, il va l'avoir.  
_ Rabb, soyez prudent, ne vous lancez pas sur ses traces tout seul...  
Harm ignora la remarque.  
_ Merci, Clay, merci de m'avoir téléphoné.  
  
Et il raccrocha brutalement, avant que Webb n'insiste pour l'accompagner. Quoique qu'il soit déjà sûr qu'il allait aussitôt téléphoner à Chegwidden pour le mettre lui aussi au courant.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
_ Il ne vous a jamais touchée, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Palmer s'était assis près d'elle, au bord du lit. A ce stade, Mac n'avait même plus le réflexe de tenter de s'éloigner de lui aussi loin qu'aurait pu le permettre son poignet enchaîné.  
_ Jamais..., murmura-t-elle.  
Il l'observa un instant, les yeux mi-clos, puis sourit doucement.  
_ J'aime ça.  
  
_Bel euphémisme pour une victoire triomphante sur ton ennemi de toujours..._  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement, Palmer ? Moi ? Ou bien seulement lui faire mal ?  
_ Si je vous répondais que je veux les deux ?  
_ Alors je vous répondrai que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à m'avoir mais qu'il n'est pas du tout sûr que vous lui fassiez le moindre mal par la même occasion...  
  
Palmer la regarda d'un air interloqué puis il se mit à rire à gorge déployée.  
_ J'ai failli vous croire, colonel ! Vous auriez fait une excellente négociatrice : vous savez parler. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, vous pourriez arriver à faire dire ce que vous voulez à n'importe qui !  
_ Je suis sérieuse, Palmer.  
_ Pas moi !  
Il rit encore.   
_ Harm est complètement fou de vous, colonel... N'essayez même pas de me faire croire le contraire.  
_ Je le crois bien, moi...  
Palmer lui lança un regard moqueur.  
_ Le beau capitaine n'est toujours pas capable de faire face à ses grands et nobles sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mac ne répondit pas.  
_ Pauvre colonel... On appelle ça le supplice de Tantale : avoir constament sous les yeux l'ojet de son désir et ne jamais pouvoir y goûter.  
_ Passez-moi vos cours de mythologie, Palmer ! Ca ne me fait pas rire !  
Palmer reprit subitement son sérieux. Il se tut un instant puis dit doucement :  
_ Vengez-vous...  
  
Mac leva les yeux et rencontra son regard.   
  
_ C'est ce que vous faites, vous ?  
Il eut un petit sourire en coin.  
_ En quelque sorte. Hormis le fait que je ne me venge jamais par frustration mais par plaisir.  
  
Un moment ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. C'était la première parole réellement sincère que la jeune femme entendait dans la bouche de son geôlier.  
Soudain, Palmer lui apparut comme le seul homme qu'elle connaisse qui reconnaisse pleinement sa nature. Ceux de son entourage avaient tous quelque chose à cacher. Ils jouaient un jeu, parfois, prenaient des apparences et se cachaient derrière. Son père avait été toute sa vie un alcoolique perdu, incapable de se prendre en main. L'amiral se protégeait derrière ses deux étoiles, invocant la sacro-sainte hiérarchie militaire lorsque la situation le dépassait. Chris n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un minable, un type un peu largué et influençable quand Dalton, au contraire, brillait par sa façade de grand avocat et sa belle voiture. Mic, lui, s'était plié à ses volontés, il avait tout fait pour ne pas la perdre, quitte à mettre son tempérament de côté pendant quelques temps. Le temps de lui passe la bague au doigt.  
Quand à Harm... Il refusait catégoriquement d'assumer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Pour protéger sa carrière, peut-être, ou plus probablement pour ne surtout pas s'attacher quelque part. Harm était un oiseau qui ne pensait qu'à voler. Loin.  
  
Palmer, lui, était un sociopathe. Palmer était un assassin. Palmer était un évadé de prison dangereux. Palmer faisait mal et il aimait ça. Il s'en vantait.  
  
_Le seul que tu connaisses qui sache réellement ce qu'il est et qui l'assume._  
  
_ Embrassez-moi..., murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
C'était tout juste si elle savait pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il avait envie d'elle et que cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme ne l'avait pas serrée dans ses bras. Peut-être à cause de cette attirance un peu malsaine pour un fou dangereux, comme une façon de tester ses propres limites. Peut-être aussi parce qu'avec lui elle savait exactement à quoi s'attendre et qu'elle ne risquerait pas les promesses non tenues. Parce qu'elle voyait déjà la fin de ce qui n'avait pas encore commencé.  
Une simple relation d'un soir, d'une nuit, de quelques heures à peine, sans avant ni après.  
Juste maintenant.  
  
Et un incroyable pied de nez à celui qui aurait dû se trouver dans cet uniforme et qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir.  
  
Elle se savait futile et juvénile, elle savait aussi qu'elle regretterait probablement son comportement et qu'elle se traiterait elle-même de garce...  
Plus tard.  
  
Les yeux de Palmer n'avaient pas cillé. Il continuait à la dévisager longuement, semblant juger de sa sincérité. Puis il se pencha lentement vers elle, glissa une main sous son menton et posa tout doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  


  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


Le classique ruban plastifié jaune "Do Not Cross" avait été tendu en travers de la porte de l'appartement, où un policier consciencieux avait posé des scellés. Protections bien misérables pour Harm qui sortit sans hésiter la clé que Mac lui avait confiée deux ans plus tôt et envoya au diable les avertissements de la police.  
  
L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. A tâtons, Harm chercha l'interrupteur et cligna des yeux sous l'ébouissement soudain de l'ampoule électrique.  
Autour de lui régnait le désordre exact dans lequel il avait trouvé la pièce, une semaine auparavant.   
Les coussins du canapé gisaient toujours misérablement à terre, de même que les tiroirs retournés, la grille de la cheminée et les livres aux pages arrachées. Les policiers avaient mis un soin particulier à ne rien déranger, fouillant et reposant au même endroit, dans leur recherche d'un indice éventuel.  
  
Harm fit deux fois le tour des pièces, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience qu'il commençait à tourner inutilement en rond avec le même acharnement que chez lui. Il s'assit brusquement sur le lit pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place et de commencer des recherches un peu plus organisées - et fructueuses si possible.  
  
_ Maintenant que je sais quoi chercher, ça devrait être plus facile_, avait-il dit à Clayton Webb.  
_ Euh... Tu as peut-être parlé un peu vite, Rabb..._  
  
Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il était venu chercher mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il sorte de chez lui, qu'il se donne l'impression d'être à la recherche de Sarah de façon un peu plus entreprenante qu'en restant assis sur son canapé devant ses téléphones.  
  
_Palmer... Je te tuerai pour ça.. Je te tuerai..._  
  
Il n'allait pas le rater. Il n'allait pas viser le bras comme la dernière fois. Il allait viser la tête.  
  
Harm ferma brusquement les poings, imprimant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Savoir que Palmer avait enlevé Sarah le rendait fou. Il l'imaginait, attachée sur une chaise, subissant quelque torture née de l'imagination diabolique de son ennemi, et cette pensée le fit serrer les dents et les poings à en avoir mal. Il avait envie de hurler. Hurler sa frustration de ne pouvoir rien faire, en sachant que la jeune femme vivait probablement le pire en ce moment-même. Hurler sa haine contre Palmer.  
  
Et contre lui-même. Surtout contre lui-même.  
  
_ Mon Dieu, Sarah... Qu'ai-je fait ?_  
  
Il lui avait préféré une autre femme, une relation plus facile et simple, fermant encore une fois les yeux sur ce qu'il désirait tellement mais qu'il ne savait pas demander et pendant qu'il faisait l'amour avec une quasi inconnue, la femme de sa vie se faisait enlever par un fou dangereux.  
  
Harm se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'oserait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ingrat envers elle alors qu'elle avait toujours été à ses côtés pour le soutenir ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Et comment pourrait-il seulement espérer qu'un jour Sarah lui pardonne si il ne pouvait déjà pas se pardonner lui-même ?  
  
_Encore faudrait-il que tu la retrouves vivante..._  
  
Il attrapa soudain un des oreillers et y enfouit son visage pour étouffer un cri.  
  
_Sarah... Sarah... Non..._  
  
Il s'arrêta brusquement, un peu stupéfait. L'oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras portait l'odeur de la jeune femme, il la reconnaissait. Il leva les yeux et son regard rencontra le tiroir de la commode vernie d'où il avait vu s'échapper la nuisette en satin ivoire, quelques jours plus tôt, puis il regarda de nouveau l'oreiller.  
  
_Pitoyable, Rabb... Tout ce qu'il va te rester d'elle, c'est une nuisette qu'elle a portée et un oreiller imprégné de son parfum..._  
  
Et tout doucement, Harm se mit à pleurer.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
Elle se serait attendue à tout de la part de Palmer, mais certainement pas à de la tendresse. Et pourtant, il l'avait embrassée avec une douceur incroyable, savourant longuement cette caresse, faisant délicieusement glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau et léchant les siennes à petit coups avant d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et d'entrouvrir le barrage de ses dents sans la forcer.  
  
Elle ne connaissait rien à la vie sexuelle de Palmer mais elle devait probablement être inexistante, même avant qu'il ne soit enfermé à Leavenworth. Il n'était pas de ces hommes principalement motivés par les plaisirs de la chair, il était bien trop intelligent pour cela : sa jouissance principale était de faire souffrir les autres, Harm en tête.  
Sachant cela, Mac s'était attendue à une étreinte un peu brutale, maladroite et rapide, mais c'était oublier le soin et le sens de la perfection avec lesquels Palmer réalisait toujours ses projets. En amour comme en meurtre, il était - comme il le disait lui-même - un "artiste".  
  
Après l'avoir longuement embrassée, à demi-penché sur elle, il s'était redressé et l'avait regardée, semblant attendre une réponse de sa part.   
Elle était clairement en position de faiblesse, allongée sur le lit, à peine relevée par un gros oreiller, un bras passé au dessus de la tête toujours menotté à la barre métallique et les jambes nues découvertes par une jupe chiffonée. Soumise. Mais étrangement la jeune femme comprit que c'était elle qui maîtrisait la situation et que Palmer ne lui ferait rien qu'elle n'ait demandé.  
  
_Il veut que j'aie envie de lui, sinon il abandonnera. Je n'ai qu'à le repousser une fois et il s'en ira.  
  
...  
  
Mais j'ai envie de lui..._  
  
Elle leva sa main libre vers sa poitrine et caressa du bout des doigts les médailles, passant doucement sur la Distinguished Flying Cross puis sur les tout petits reliefs des ailes dorées.  
_  
Mon Dieu, Sarah... Tu auras essayé tous les types d'hommes, du looser au futur mari/père de famille, en passant par l'avocat riche et important, et même un de tes supérieurs. Tous ou presque, sauf le seul qui te convienne réellement et qui ne veut pas se laisser faire. Et maintenant, tu ajoutes un assassin à ton palmarès._..  
  
Palmer l'observait toujours, sans bouger. Quand les doigts de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent sur le premier bouton doré et firent mine de le défaire, il eut un petit sourire. Prenant sa main dans les siennes, il la porta à ses lèvres, embrassant ses doigts, ses ongles, le creux de sa paume, faisant courir sur sa peau un souffle chaud et un peu humide.  
  
_Il n'a pas besoin de maquillage, il lui ressemble.  
  
Mais ce n'est pas lui._  
  
Puis il la relâcha et la main de la jeune femme retomba doucement sur sa cuisse. Sous ses yeux, Clark avait commencé à défaire lentement les boutons de l'uniforme, un à un, faisant apparaître entre les pans de tissu qui s'élargissaient un peu de peau brune. Il ne portait pas le T-Shirt blanc classique que Mac s'attendait à trouver sous la veste à col mao et cette découverte lui fit se mordre les lèvres avec gourmandise. Palmer ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux.  
  
Finalement, il retira totalement la veste et la laissa tomber sur le sol avec désintérêt. Et Mac n'y tint plus : une fois encore, elle leva la main et la fit courir sur son torse, du ventre aux épaules, le griffant tendrement par endroits. Il se laissait faire, sans esquisser un seul mouvement vers elle. Simplement, il la regardait.  
Elle se tendit brusquement vers lui, cherchant à le prendre par la nuque pour l'attirer contre elle mais il lui résistait. Un instant elle ne comprit pas, puis elle finit par rentrer dans son jeu et, le regard planté dans le sien, elle murmura :  
_ Viens...  
  
Cette fois, Palmer n'esquissa pas le petit sourire satisfait auquel elle s'attendait mais ses yeux souriaient pour lui. Il s'allongea contre elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'observa encore une seconde avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, avec la même douceur que la première fois.  
Par réflexe, Sarah voulut passer ses bras autour de son cou, mais un tintement métallique la retint : son poignet droit était toujours menotté. Frustrée et furieuse, elle dut se contenter de passer sa main libre sous la nuque de son amant et se vengea en enfonçant sa langue un peu plus loin, intensifiant terriblement leur baiser, le mordant presque.  
  
Palmer ne parut pas s'en formaliser. Il commença à parsemer son visage et ses tempes de petits baisers, légers et caressants, glissant peu à peu jusqu'à son cou. Il s'arrêta une seconde tout près de son oreille et son souffle chaud sur la peau fine et tendre la fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Puis, il continua ses caresses et descendit entre ses seins, à peine gêné par le chemisier qu'elle portait, provoquant chez elle d'autres frissons, d'autres soupirs étouffés. La main de la jeune femme s'était crispée sur son épaule et elle se cambrait par moments pour se tendre toujours plus vers lui.  
  
Les doigts de Palmer, qui avaient glissé sous sa nuque, vinrent agripper le col du chemisier pour écarter le tissu, impatients de dégraffer les petits boutons nacrés. Ce qu'il fit. Adroitement et sans hésitation, comme s'il avait dégraffé des chemisiers toute sa vie.  
  
Les lèvres tout contre ses seins, allant et venant dans le désordre, il fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de la jeune femme et celle-ci se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un soupir. Du genou à la hanche, il remonta doucement, emportant avec lui la jupe chiffonée avec une lenteur insupportable, imprimant sur sa peau de petits cercles du bout du pouce. Son autre main fit de même avec l'autre cuisse et Sarah s'arc-bouta contre le vieux matelas pour lui permettre de lui retirer sa fine culotte de soie.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Palmer de se mordre les lèvres pour étouffer un gémissement : en se soulevant, Sarah lui avait enfonçé ses ongles dans la peau, juste dans le creux de la colonne vertébrale, entre les homoplates. Mais celle-ci n'en avait cure. Déjà, elle le prenait maintenant par la taille, agrippant ses doigts et tirant sur la ceinture du pantalon blanc, trop serrée pour qu'ils puissent glisser dessous.  
  
_ Doucement, colonel, pas si vite... lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Mac piaffait d'impatience mais lui n'était pas pressé. Sa bouche glissa de nouveau sur sa poitrine, repoussant le balconnet du soutien-gorge juste assez pour qu'il puisse refermer ses lèvres sur un mamelon, lui arrachant de nouveaux soupirs de plaisir.   
Et brusquement, les pensées de la jeune femme se mirent à vagabonder, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi et sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.  
  
_Dieu merci, le lit est scellé et ne grince pas..._  
  
La situation était déjà suffisament délicate pour qu'un bruit désagréable et gênant vienne y ajouter. Mais non. Pas un bruit, rien que le silence un peu moite du hangar et les gémissements qu'elle poussait elle-même par moments. Palmer, lui, était si silencieux que s'il n'était pas en train de lui embrasser la poitrine, elle aurait pu croire qu'il n'était pas là.  
  
Soudain un peu moins réceptive à ses caresses, la jeune femme l'observa, pensive. Son corps continuait à réagir mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs, comme détachées.  
  
Elle était en train de faire l'amour avec Clark Palmer et cela la laissait presque indifférente. Non pas indifférente à ses caresses - il était bel homme et il lui plaisait - mais au fait qu'il était le pire ennemi d'Harm, un fou dangereux, sadique et maniaque, qui tuait sans aucun remords. Le seul homme au monde qu'il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle mette dans son lit. En temps normal, elle ne se serait même jamais posée la question.  
  
Pourtant, elle en était là. Il l'avait agressée, séquestrée; dans un semi-brouillard d'inconscience, elle l'avait même vu frapper son chien et mettre à sac son appartement. Et elle le remerciait en s'offrant d'elle-même.   
Elle le regarda entre ses cils, les yeux à demi-fermés, sentant ses mains sur ses hanches et ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle adorait ça. Comme toutes les femmes, elle aimait se sentir caressée mais cette fois elle aimait être caressée par lui en particulier, avec une sorte de fascination un peu morbide sachant ce qu'il était. Elle était presque fière d'être vraisemblablement la seule à avoir jamais découvrir l'autre facette de Palmer, l'homme qui se cachait derrière le tueur implacable, et à faire l'expérience de ses mains tendres sur ses hanches et ses seins plutôt que serrées autour de son cou.  
  
_Mon Dieu, je suis en train de devenir complètement masochiste..._  
  
__ Faux_, lui répondit une petite voix, au fond de sa tête. _Seulement, c'est le seul moyen que tu aies trouvé de te défendre contre l'autre, celui qui te fait souffrir. Harm.  
_  
La petite voix n'avait pas tort. La situation avec son partenaire était devenue insupportable, l'ambigüité de leur relation durait depuis trop d'années. Elle avait été patiente mais elle venait d'atteindre ses limites. Et elle commençait à deviner ce qu'elle était capable de faire, une fois poussée réellement à bout. Harm avait envie d'elle, elle le savait, elle le sentait sur sa peau à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur elle, et pourtant il continuait de lui dire non.   
Il avait mis une nouvelle femme dans son lit et tout allait recommencer. Mais cette fois, Sarah ne le supporterait plus.  
  
_ Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ça, Harm..._  
_  
_ Lui pardonner quoi ? D'avoir mis une autre que toi dans son lit, ou bien de n'avoir pas été présent pour te défendre lorsque tu te faisais agresser par un fou ?  
  
Les deux..._  
  
Elle ne savait même plus exactement ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Mais elle savait en revanche qu'elle lui avait reproché et pardonné trop de choses et depuis trop longtemps. Elle était capable de beaucoup pour que sa relation avec lui fonctionne et dure, elle était prête à faire toutes les concessions qu'il fallait mais pas au prix de le laisser disposer d'elle à sa guise. Il allait comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du abuser de sa patience et de sa bonne volonté.  
  
Sarah se rendit subitement compte qu'elle avait le même comportement que Mic. Lui aussi avait fait des concessions et des sacrifices - de _gros_ sacrifices -, il avait mis ses propres désirs de côté pour se consacrer à elle. Jusqu'au jour où lui aussi avait atteint ses limites. La supporter et l'aimer encore au delà aurait été une preuve de faiblesse et il n'était pas faible.  
  
_Moi non plus.  
  
Oh, Mic, je suis désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte... Je suis désolée..._  
  
Pour la première fois, elle comprenait ce qu'il avait pu éprouver et la dimension exacte de ce qu'elle lui avait infligé. Pour former un couple, chacun doit mettre un peu de soi et de ses humeurs de côté mais l'égo de l'un ne doit pas dévorer l'autre. Mic était parti avant de se faire dévorer et elle allait faire de même avec Harm.  
  
_ Je t'aime, Harm, je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais cru être capable mais je ne te laisserai pas dicter ce que je dois faire ou penser. Je ne veux pas vivre constament dans l'attente d'un sourire, d'un geste de ta part, ou dépendre de ton regard pour respirer. Je veux vivre ma vie et si je ne peux pas la vivre avec toi en restant moi-même, alors je m'en irais._  
  
Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait lui laisser une chance de s'amender. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait jamais prendre une décision pareille mais elle ne s'en souciait pas pour l'instant. Avec le comportement d'une gamine frustrée, vexée et trahie, elle allait se venger. Elle allait le faire payer sa nuit avec Carolyn en s'offrant une nuit avec son pire ennemi et observer sa réaction sur son visage avec la satisfaction cruelle dont sont capables les enfants. Ou les lieutenant-colonels des Marines qu'on a poussé à bout.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
Harm fit encore trois fois le tour de l'appartement de Sarah avant de découvrir la photo.   
Elle était simplement coincée dans le cadre du miroir de la chambre, entre la frimousse d'une Chloé rieuse, le petit AJ encore tout bébé dans son bain et un paysage australien. Harm avait cru rêver en voyant le visage de Palmer parmis les souvenirs de Mac et il était tout d'abord resté planté là, complètement interdit, devant le miroir. Puis il avait arraché rageusement la photo.  
  
C'était un Polaroïd identique à celui qu'il avait trouvé chez lui, deux ans plus tôt, et qui montrait Palmer confortablement installé dans son appartement, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le même sourire flottait sur le visage de la photo mais cette fois Palmer avait changé de décor. Il était assis à la petite table d'un bar, une bière devant lui. La photo était cadrée serrée, un peu floue comme si la personne qui tenait l'appareil avait bougé mais Harm avait déjà reconnu l'arrière-plan.  
Le McMurphy's Tavern.  
  
Aussitôt, Harm attrapa son blouson de cuir, qu'il avait abandonné sur le canapé défiguré, et sortit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


  
**

TROISIEME CHAPITRE

**  
  
  
  
  
Harm avait quitté l'appartement de Sarah en abandonnant sur son lit un oreiller humide. Lorsqu'il claqua la porte du McMurphy's, il laissa sur le bar une bière à laquelle il n'avait pas touché.  
  
Il savait déjà ce qu'il était venu chercher dans le pub, avant même d'y entrer - un autre indice, une autre photo laissée par Palmer - et il n'avait pas eu de mal à la trouver : elle était épinglée sur le tableau de liège accroché dans un coin de la salle. Quoi de plus facile que de cacher une photo parmi d'autres photos ? A présent, il roulait de nouveau, le Polaroïd glissée entre ses doigts crispés sur le volant. C'était Palmer, encore, toujours, photographié dans un quartier industriel désaffecté et, cette fois, une adresse incomplète avait été griffonée au dos.  
  
Harm roula d'abord pendant une heure et demie vers l'ouest de la ville. Il passa ensuite trois bons quarts d'heure à interroger les rares personnes qu'il rencontrait, leur demandant s'ils reconnaissaient le bâtiment de la photo, puis encore une quarante minutes pour se rendre à l'opposé du quartier avant de découvrir finalement l'ancienne scierie désaffectée.  
  
Lorsqu'il poussa tout doucement la vieille porte métallique, celle-ci ne grinça pas. Elle tourna lentement sur ses gonds, découvrant un grand hangar mal éclairé par une lueur froide passant à travers les vitres brisées. Au sol, une épaisse poussière de bois moelleuse et grise, quelques tas de vieilles planches et de gros piliers de bétons plantés à intervalles réguliers. Et au fond, dans un angle, deux paravents en mauvais état qui cachaient une faible lumière.  
Harm s'avança sans un bruit, prudemment, passant de piliers en piliers, l'arme toujours fermement serrée dans son poing et les sens en éveil. Derrière les paravents, quelques murmures à peine audibles, des froissements de tissu, des ombres qui bougeaient légèrement, et le coeur d'Harm qui battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Puis, au détour du panneau de mauvaise toile, le choc.  
  
Palmer était assis sur le bord d'un vieux lit de camp un peu rouillé. Près de lui, Sarah, assise elle aussi sur le lit et appuyée contre le mur, sa main droite retenue par des menottes à la tête du lit et sa main gauche... Harm cessa brusquement de respirer.   
Sa main gauche était posée sur la nuque de Palmer et l'attirait vers elle.  
  
Elle l'embrassait.  
  
Pendant d'interminables secondes, Harm resta là. Il se tenait bêtement debout, le revolver toujours au poing mais baissé vers le sol, les lèvres entrouvertes et les yeux agrandis par la stupeur.  
Ni contrainte, ni forcée. C'était la main caressante d'une amante.  
  
_ Oh, mon Dieu... Sarah et... et..._  
  
Sa propre nuque le démangeait étrangement, comme s'il sentait lui-même les doigts de la jeune femme sur sa peau.  
  
_ Non, ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas possible... Pas lui !!!_  
  
Brusquement, Palmer se releva et se tourna vers lui. Il avait ce sourire narquois, ce sourire insupportable qu'Harm envie de lui arracher de la figure.  
  
_ Tiens, Harm... Envie de te joindre à nous ?  
_ Ecarte-toi, Palmer, chuchota ce dernier d'une voix blanche.  
  
Il faisait des efforts démesurés pour ne pas regarder Sarah, pour ne pas voir ses yeux brillants, sa jupe relevée sur ses cuisses ou la moue un peu renfrognée de ses lèvres.  
  
_Ses lèvres..._  
  
Palmer avait profité de ces quelques secondes d'inattention et s'était brusquement penché vers le sol : lorsqu'il se releva, il tenait fermement un Browning qu'il pointait sur Harm.  
_ Je pensais que tu mettrais un peu plus de temps à nous retrouver, Harm, tu as failli me prendre de cours.  
Il eu un rire mauvais et jeta un regard vers la jeune femme toujours immobile sur le lit, avant d'ajouter doucement :  
_ Mais c'était oublier que je m'en suis pris à quelqu'un de très... particulier. Tu étais motivé...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin, Palmer ?  
_ Oh, mais toi ! Depuis le début ! J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à te rendre responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques temps, Leavenworth, tout ça... Et puis j'adore te voir courir, te voir paniquer, savoir que tu ne maîtrise plus rien dans ta vie et que c'est moi qui mène le jeu. C'est très... divertissant !  
  
Il rit encore, manifestement convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Harm crispa les mâchoires : ce rire lui vrillait les tympans, comme une craie sur un tableau.  
_ Une question, Palmer, pourquoi as-tu mis à sac l'appartement de Mac ? Tu aurais pu l'enlever sans qu'on s'en rende compte avant plusieurs jours...  
_ Mais je voulais que tu t'en rendes compte, Harm ! Je voulais que tu saches que c'était _moi_ qui la possédait et que ça te rende fou...   
Il ajouta avec un regard mauvais :  
_ Et je voulais que ça dure le plus lontemps possible...  
_ Je suis là, maintenant, Palmer, alors relâche-la !  
_ Oh... Sarah ?  
Nouveau rire.  
_ Vois-tu, Harm, je ne suis même pas sûr à présent qu'elle ait envie de partir...  
Harm resta muet. Il regarda la jeune femme mais celle-ci avait baissé les yeux et détourné un peu la tête.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, grommela-t-il en reportant son attention sur Palmer.  
Ce dernier prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler, semblant peser soigneusement ses mots.  
_ Que tu la connais peut-être moins bien que tu ne le crois... Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir à me battre contre toi pour une femme et j'avais raison : je n'ai pas eu à me battre. Mon Dieu, Harm, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu as perdu...  
  
Palmer le regardait droit dans les yeux et Harm eut la nette impression qu'il ne mentait pas : pour la première fois, il prit comme pour argent comptant ce que Palmer lui disait. Il battit brusquement des cils pour échapper à ce regard si terriblement franc et tourna de nouveau son attention sur Sarah. Lentement, celle-ci leva la tête et le regarda.  
  
Harm sentit un long frisson désagréable fourmiller sous sa nuque avant de s'échapper le long de son dos. Le regard de la jeune femme était encore plus insupportable que celui de Palmer mais il était incapable de s'en défaire.   
  
_Coupable..._  
  
Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient glacés, fixes et noirs : tout, dans ce regard, n'était qu'une froide accusation.   
  
Harm comprit brusquement beaucoup de choses mais il n'avait pas le temps ni, surtout, l'envie de les assimiler réellement. Il voulait encore se voiler la face, encore croire que rien d'irréparable ne s'était produit, qu'il allait ressortir de ce hangar avec la jeune femme reconnaissante dans ses bras, dans le rôle de héros que son ego voulait pour lui.  
Mais Harm n'était pas un héros. Simplement un homme complètement dépassé par les évènements qui tentait de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau.  
  
A cette image, qui lui rappelait si bien une situation vécue et dont le souvenir restait solidement ancré dans sa mémoire, Harm parut reprendre ses esprits. Palmer le regardait toujours et le sourire ironique de ses lèvres allait en s'agrandissant.  
  
_ Tu commences à comprendre, on dirait...  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harm brandit brusquement l'arme qu'il tenait toujours et fit feu. Palmer disparut derrière le paravent en riant comme un mauvais diable sorti de sa boîte.  
_ Enfin ! La confrontation que j'attends depuis si longtemps !  
Sa voix s'éteignit et le bruit de ses pas s'évanouirent dans les échos du hangar avant de cesser brusquement.  
  
Encore interdit par le réflexe qu'il avait eu et qu'il n'avait ni prémédité ni encore moins contrôlé, Harm abattit les paravents au sol d'un geste rageur. Devant lui se dressaient les épais piliers de béton, et derrière l'un d'eux, quelque part, se trouvait Palmer.  
_ Sors de là, Palmer ! Si tu veux un duel, vient me regarder dans les yeux !  
  
Un rire, quelque part, plus loin.  
_ C'est tellement plus drôle de te voir courir après quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais !  
  
Là, sur la droite. Quatrième pilier.  
Harm fit feu, inutilement. Palmer jaillit de derrière une des masses bétonnée, deux piliers plus loin, et disparut dans les ombres du fond du hangar.  
  
_ Palmer !  
  
Un rire, encore, étouffé par la distance et par les échos qui l'envoyaient rebondir sur chaque mur.  
  
Harm se mit à courir, de pilier en pilier. Il courait comme un fou, sans même songer à se protéger, uniquement préoccupé de retrouver Palmer et de lui loger une balle dans le front, pour faire mourir dans sa gorge ce rire de vainqueur insupportable. Il sentait monter en lui une rage et une haine incontrôlables, comme s'il chargeait soudain Palmer de ses propres erreurs, comme s'il pouvait le rendre responsable de tout ce qu'il n'avait ni dit ni fait, et comme si le faire taire une fois pour toutes pouvait aussi taire la réalité.  
  
Palmer allait être son bouc émissaire, unique coupable de toutes ses déceptions et ses frustrations. Il allait devenir le Harm que celui-ci détestait, celui qui était incapable d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus voler et de faire une croix sur les Tomcats, incapable de tourner la page de son passé et de vivre le présent, incapable de s'avouer que la femme de sa vie était sous ses yeux...  
L'alter-ego noir, porteur de tous ses défauts. Celui qu'il fallait abattre.  
  
Une ombre bougea sur sa gauche et Harm cessa brusquement de courir. Dans le silence, à travers les battements sourds de son coeur contre ses tempes, il discerna un frôlement, tout près. Aussitôt, ses réflexes le firent se plaquer contre un pilier et il sentit le contact froid du béton contre son dos.  
Harm se força à contrôler sa respiration et tendit encore l'oreille. Il était là, tout près, caché à quelques mètres à peine.  
  
D'un seul coup, une ombre bondit hors de l'abri d'un pilier tout proche, juste sur sa gauche. Un coup de feu retentit et Harm n'eut que le temps de se laisser glisser sur un genou avant qu'un impact de balle vienne faire éclater un peu du béton, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête une fraction de seconde auparavant. Harm pivota brusquement sur son genou et appuya sur la gachette.  
  
Il sentit le choc du percuteur de l'arme vibrer dans son bras et remonter jusqu'à son épaule comme de longues ondes frémissantes. Trois fois. Il avait tiré au jugé, handicapé par la pénombre du hangar et par l'état d'excitation et de rage quasi-incontrôlable dans lequel il se trouvait.  
  
Un pas. Puis deux. La vague silhouette sur laquelle il avait tiré se précisa. Harm battit des cils, tenta de forcer ses yeux à s'habituer à la pénombre et rencontra brusquement le regard de Palmer.  
Ebahi. Vide. Choqué, comme s'il ne comprenait pas.   
  
Harm tira une dernière fois et un tout petit rond très net et un peu sombre apparut sur le front de Palmer.  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
Sarah s'était réfugiée dans une chambre d'hôtel, après avoir appris que son appartement était inhabitable. Elle avait simplement pris quelques affaires, les avait jettées en vrac dans un sac et avait laissé l'amiral la conduire jusqu'à l'hôtel.  
Chegwidden, comme à son habitude, n'avait pas été très loquace. Les longs discours un peu trop privés le mettaient généralement mal à l'aise : il se contentait d'être là. Et la jeune femme lui en était reconnaissante.  
  
Elle n'avait même pas défait son sac. Elle l'avait simplement abandonné dans un coin de la pièce avant de prendre une longue, une très longue douche, et de se réfugier, blottie dans le peignoir de bain de l'hôtel, sur le gros fauteuil qui meublait un angle de la pièce.  
  
Elle avait hurlé. Les premiers coups de feu l'avaient prise de cours, elle s'était contentée d'ouvrir des yeux immenses, la respiration arrêtée et tous les muscles contractés. Mais au dernier coup de feu, elle avait hurlé. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Pour qui.  
  
Sous ses paupières closes, le front contre les genoux et les bras noués autour de ses jambes, elle revoyait la scène. La pénombre du hangar, Harm qui partait en courant, revolver au poing, à la recherche d'un Palmer caché derrière elle ne savait quoi. Puis les coups de feu, les silhouettes qui s'agitaient au fond du hangar et qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et, enfin, le dernier coup, fatal, qu'elle entendait encore résonner contre les parois du bâtiment et contre son crâne.  
  
Elle avait hurlé. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Elle avait hurlé toute la tension retenue, accumulée depuis une semaine - ou depuis bien plus longtemps - comme on vide un abcès. Elle avait hurlé sa haine contre ces deux hommes qui se servaient d'elle pour régler leur problème, elle avait hurlé contre l'un pour l'avoir mise dans cet état, pour l'avoir provoquée, usée, abusée, et contre l'autre qui lui avait proposé une solution qui n'en était pas une. Elle avait hurlé toute sa rancoeur et son mal-être. Sa peur, aussi. Son angoisse de savoir qu'elle allait perdre l'un des deux, et qu'elle ne savait pas lequel.   
Qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle devrait le pleurer.  
  
Finalement, c'était la silhouette d'Harm qu'elle avait vue sortir de l'ombre, l'arme toujours au poing comme un poids dont on ne sait pas se défaire, et le visage blême, hagard. Il avait hésité, ne sachant trop s'il devait se diriger vers elle ou bien s'enfuir vers la porte pour éviter son regard. Elle avait pensé qu'il se serait enfui mais non, il était lentement venu vers elle et s'était agenouillé près du lit.  
  
Son visage l'avait frappée, émue au delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers elle, il s'était contenté de triturer du bout des doigts un morceau de la couverture, les lèvres tremblantes et le souffle un peu court.  
Puis il avait murmuré :  
_ Pardon...  
  
Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment, silencieux et immobiles, elle toujours assise contre le mur, le poignet attaché, et lui, à genoux au pied du lit, comme un gosse qui ne sait pas comment se faire pardonner une énorme bêtise.  
  
_Une sacrée bêtise, mon amour... et qui dure depuis un bon moment..._  
  
Puis, comme dans un rêve, les hommes de la CIA étaient arrivés, accompagnés de Clayton Webb et de l'amiral. Ils avaient pisté Harm elle ne savait trop comment et elle s'en moquait. On l'avait enfin détachée de son lit puis l'amiral l'avait prise sous son aile, endossant le rôle du père de substitution qu'il prenait de temps à autres avec elle.  
  
Sarah sourit à cette pensée. Il fut un moment où l'amiral n'avait pas eu le moins du monde envie de se comporter avec elle comme un père. Une vision fugitive du baiser qu'ils avaient failli échanger quelques années plus tôt lui traversa l'esprit et, une fois de plus, la jeune femme poussa un profond soupir : sa vie sentimentale lui semblait parfois n'être qu'une interminable suite d'erreurs et d'occasions manquées.  
  
_ - Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu te résignes à rester seule, Sarah... La solitude est une souffrance mais, au moins, tu la connais et tu la maîtrise. Tu peux vivre avec ça...  
  
Il n'a pas voulu de moi, c'est de sa faute.  
  
- Bien sûr que c'est de sa faute. Mais la question est de savoir si tu lui pardonneras un jour... ou pas._  
  
Elle n'en savait rien. Allait-elle un jour avoir tellement envie de lui qu'elle serait capable d'oublier toutes ces années, toutes ces douleurs et toutes ces absences ? Elle ne voulait pas encore se prononcer. Il l'avait trahie, il l'avait ignorée et oubliée une fois de plus, et cela elle allait le lui faire payer.  
  
Elle seule serait juge, elle seule déciderait : pour une fois, c'était elle qui maîtrisait sa vie et Harm allait devoir se plier à sa propre volonté.  
  
Elle avait au moins gagné cette bataille.  
  


  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  


  
Harm avait fini par revenir au McMurphy's Tavern. Il y était retourné régulièrement, depuis l'épisode "Palmer", généralement en compagnie de Sturgis ou Bud.   
Ce soir, il était seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur endroit pour ça mais il s'en moquait. Il avait besoin de bruit autour de lui, de mouvement, il ne voulait surtout pas rentrer cafarder chez lui, entre ses sautés de brocolis qu'il mangeait sans appétit, son lit défait et son canapé de cuir qui couinait doucement quand on s'asseyait dessus. Il n'avait commencé à le remarquer que depuis la semaine cauchemardesque qu'il avait passée sur le-dit canapé, devant ses deux téléphones, mais ce petit bruit caractéristique lui était devenu insupportable  
Il avait donc automatiquement pris le chemin du pub et s'était installé au bar, devant une bière.  
  
Une bière identique à celle qu'il avait abandonnée sans la toucher, deux semaines auparavant.   
  
Aussitôt, ses souvenirs revinrent une fois de plus au jour où il l'avait retrouvée et il revit pour la énième fois le regard qu'elle lui avait lançé lorsqu'il les avait surpris, elle et lui.  
  
_ Sarah..._  
  
Elle l'avait embrassé. Et Palmer lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il s'était passé bien plus encore, entre eux.  
  
_ Mon Dieu..._  
  
Il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne voulait même pas y penser mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voyait ses mains à lui, sur sa peau à elle. Leurs lèvres mêlées, leurs doigts qui se croisent. Il entendait presque leurs soupirs. Il avait surpris la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras de son pire ennemi et cette image allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.  
  
La gorge nouée, Harm tenta d'avaler une gorgée de bière. Palmer avait réussi : en quelques jours à peine, il avait eu ce à quoi Harm osait à peine rêver.   
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, moi ?_  
  
Pour d'obscures raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours lui-même, il s'était interdit d'aimer la seule femme pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Il s'était amputé d'un amour qu'il avait considéré comme impossible avant même de lui laisser une chance d'exister, et maintenant qu'il se sentait enfin prêt à assumer, prêt à reconnaître honnêtement ses sentiments et à en être fier, tout lui filait entre les doigts comme du sable.  
  
_ Ou de la sciure de bois..._  
  
Il avait été incapable de lui parler. Une fois de plus. Il était bêtement resté agenouillé à ses pieds, totalement soumis à sa volonté, implorant son pardon, réclamant presque l'hypothétique châtiment qu'elle aurait pu lui infliger.  
  
_ Rectification : qu'elle t'a infligé..._  
  
Il l'avait mérité. Il entendait encore sa voix, rauque, cassante et pourtant à peine murmurée._  
"Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous demander, et je n'attends même pas de réponse_..._ Où étiez-vous, Harm ?  
Où étiez-vous quand j'avais besoin de vous ?_"  
  
Il s'était mis à pleurer doucement. Enfin... Il croyait. Il ne se souvenait plus s'il avait rêvé ces larmes ou bien s'il les avait réellement versées. Mais le regard de la jeune femme était sans appel et l'arrivée des hommes de la CIA, de Webb et de l'amiral les avaient interrompus.  
Harm se mit à rire tristement. Ils n'avaient strictement rien interrompus, ils avaient seulement mis un terme à la discussion à sens unique qui s'amorçeait, évitant à Harm de se rendre encore plus ridicule et pitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
_"Elle vous pardonnera... Elle vous le fera payer mais elle vous pardonnera..."_  
C'était Brumby qui lui avait dit ça, du temps béni où il croyait encore que Sarah était une chasse gardée.   
  
_Mon Dieu..._   
  
En l'espace de deux ans, il l'avait comprise bien mieux qu'Harm lui-même n'avait jamais réussi à le faire en l'espace de six. Il l'avait connue et aimée, il avait apprécié à sa juste valeur tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Et pourtant, Harm savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas accordé la moitié de ce qu'elle aurait pu. Ou dû. Ou peut importe.  
Mic avait été d'une patience d'ange, il avait méritée Sarah bien plus qu'Harm ne pourrait jamais prétendre. Mais l'amour ne triomphe pas de tout, il l'avait aimée et elle ne le lui avait jamais rendu. Il avait alors fait quelque chose qu'Harm admirait profondément : il l'avait aimée suffisament pour la laisser partir.  
  
_ Seras-tu jamais capable d'en faire autant ?_  
  
_... Probable que non..._  
  
Harm se rendait peu à peu compte du parfait égoïste qu'il avait été durant toutes ses années. Il avait fait la connaissance d'une autre facette de sa personnalité, un autre Harm. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il découvrait.  
Il avait tué Palmer mais son véritable alter-ego vivait toujours, soigneusement caché derrière son masque de bel officier de la Marine bien sous tout rapport. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec l'Harm faible, impuissant et lâche devant les sentiments qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, celui qui avait constament peur de perdre ce à quoi il tenait. Ce Harm-là faisait partie de lui-même et il fallait bien qu'il l'admette un jour ou l'autre s'il ne voulait pas se laisser dévorer par une apparente perfection.  
  
_"Noooooooooon !!!_"  
Le hurlement de Sarah résonnait toujours dans sa mémoire, avec une netteté effrayante. Et l'éternelle question qui l'accompagnait revint à nouveau frapper ses tempes comme un marteau : pour qui avait-elle crié ? Qui avait-elle eu peur de perdre, ce soir-là ?  
  
Harm soupira profondément et se massa le front d'un air las. Lui qui avait tellement voulu être indépendant, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu laisser personne diriger sa vie, voilà qu'il ne vivait plus que pour les quelques mots qu'une femme prononcerait pour lui.  
C'était à elle de décider et il allait devoir vivre en attendant le verdict.  
  
A travers le miroir du bar, ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite table dans un coin de la salle, encore inoccupée, et Harm reconnut brusquement le décor de la photo. Palmer était là, presque réel, avec son sourire infect. Puis le sourire s'effaca et fit place à l'expression songeuse et presque ennuyée qu'il avait eue avant de s'enfuir entre les piliers du hangar.  
  
_ "Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais tu ne sauras jamais ce que tu as perdu..._"  
  
Si seulement Palmer n'avait pas été si honnête et franc en lui disant cela, peut-être Harm réussirait-il finalement à se convaincre que tout n'était pas encore perdu.  
  
Si seulement...  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


La sonnerie stridente du téléphone le tira violemment hors de son rêve. Avec un grognement, Harm ouvrit les yeux et se mit chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il laissa échapper un autre grognement quand la lumière lui envoya un flash blanc dans les yeux.  
Se frottant le visage d'une main, il finit par mettre la main sur le combiné et le décrocha.  
  
_ Allô ?, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
_ ... Capitaine ?  
L'amiral. Harm n'avait jamais aimé être réveillé en sursaut par le téléphone en pleine nuit - toujours présage d'ennuis ou de mauvaises nouvelles - et qui plus est par son supérieur à qui il ne pouvait même pas faire clairement comprendre qu'il le dérangeait.  
Il se racla la gorge et essaya de prendre un ton disponible.  
_ Oui, amiral ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Chegwidden ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Il finit par bredouiller difficilement, d'une voix blanche et tremblante :  
_ ... C'est Mac... Elle... Elle a eu un... accident...  
  
Harm sentit brusquement un frisson désagréable et glacé dégringoler le long de son dos. Son coeur manqua un battement. Aussitôt, il se releva, retourna la couette d'un revers et s'assit sur son lit, les pieds sur la moquette, prêt à se lever et à partir en courant s'il le fallait.  
  
_ Mac ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Chegwidden cherchait encore ses mots. Quelques bouts de phrases avortées, quelques syllabes incompréhensibles.   
_ Monsieur !  
_ Elle... Un accident de voiture... Il y a deux heures...  
  
_Non..._  
  
Harm ouvrait des yeux immenses.  
  
_Non, pas ça..._  
  
_ Elle... Comment va-t-elle ? bredouilla-t-il.  
Sa voix sonnait comme un croassement insupportable. De nouveau, l'amiral s'était tu et Harm l'entendit déglutir plusieurs fois.  
  
_Pas ça... Non..._  
  
_ Monsieur... AJ...  
_ C'est fini, Harm... Je... Je suis navré... Je...  
  
_Non..._  
  
Chegwidden continuait d'essayer de s'expliquer. Quelques mot hâchés pour lui dire qu'apparemment elle n'avait pas souffert. Deux piétons traversant la route en pleine nuit. Deux jeunes, complètement ivres. Le frein, les pneus qui dérapent sur l'asphalte. Et le camion qui arrive en sens inverse. Morte sur le coup.  
  
Mais Harm n'écoutait plus. Le téléphone avait glissé sur ses genoux et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le son réveil. Pas un battement de cils, rien qu'un regard vide et brouillé. Rien que ces quatre chiffres lumineux, immenses et rouges, qui paraissaient soudain grandir, grandir, grandir encore jusqu'à ne devenir qu'une énorme tache rouge imprimée sur sa rétine. Et le coeur dans sa poitrine qui s'accélérait, s'épuisant à pomper un sang désoxygéné.  
  
_03:22... 03:22... O3:22... 03:22.... 03:22...._  
  
_03:23..._  
  
Le clignotement du réveil le fit brusquement sursauter et il se remit à respirer. Très vite, pour compenser le manque d'oxygène. Sa tête commença à bourdonner, le sang à battre contre ses tempes, et il reprit vaguement conscience, assez pour racrocher le téléphone. Coupant net le murmure de la voix de l'amiral dans le combiné.  
  
_Non... Non..._  
  
****Non.  
  
Harm se prit la tête entre les mains et ses épaules se mirent à trembler.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

FIN.

**  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
**_Epilogue_**  
  
  
  


  



	2. Epilogue

  
  
**

  
EPILOGUE

**  
  
  
  
Maggie posa son assiette fraîchement rincée avec les autres, s'essuya les mains sur le torchon et se pencha vers le bébé debout contre ses jambes, agrippé à sa jupe. Henry ne marchait pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder : d'ici quelques jours, il se tiendrait debout sans s'appuyer sur quoi que ce soit et il ne faudrait plus grand chose, alors, pour qu'il commence à mettre un pied devant l'autre.  
La jeune femme prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il se mit à rire.  
  
_ Sarah ! cria-t-elle en direction du salon. Tu t'es lavée la figure, ma chérie ?  
  
Une fillette d'environ huit ans passa la tête par la porte. De grosses boucles couleur miel encadraient un petit visage renfrogné, planté de deux yeux immenses et gris :  
_ M'maaaan... Je suis plus un bébééé...  
_ Je sais, ma puce, mais même les grandes filles doivent se laver le visage et les mains quand elles se sont mis de la mousse au chocolat jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
La petite fille s'essuya le menton et les joues d'un revers de manche et adressa un sourire satisfait à sa mère. Celle-ci poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.  
_ Dans la salle de bain, avec un gant de toilette et un peu de savon, s'il te plaît...  
Les boucles dorées disparurent et Maggie entendit sa fille monter à l'étage. La porte de la salle de bain claqua.  
  
_ Ca va bientôt être ton tour, mon chéri... murmura-t-elle en embrassant de nouveau la joue du bébé.  
  
Celui-ci, son pouce dans la bouche, avait attrapé une mèche des cheveux de sa mère.  
_ Aïe ! Non, Henry... Ne tire pas...  
Elle défit difficilement les cheveux du poing serré du bébé et les rejetta derrière son épaule, hors de portée.  
_ Viens, on va dire bonsoir à Papa.  
  
En sortant de la cuisine, Maggie éteignit la lumière, ferma doucement la porte et traversa le couloir plongé dans la pénombre pour se diriger vers le salon.  
_ Harm ? Henry voudrait te dire bonsoir, je vais le coucher...  
  
Harm était assis à son bureau, installé dans un angle de la pièce, et ne répondit pas. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne regardait rien.  
Ou plutôt si, il regardait une des photos encadrée sur le bureau.  
  
Maggie s'arrêta net. Elle connaissait ce regard et elle détestait le voir dans les yeux de son mari. Soudain, sa bonne humeur de la soirée s'envola et fit place à une résignation froide. Elle se maîtrisait mais cela lui faisait toujours mal.  
Le bébé l'avait sentie tressaillir et avait tourné la tête vers elle, la fixant de ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Sentant sur elle le regard de son fils, Maggie lui planta de nouveau un baiser sur la joue, lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'était un peu figé.  
  
_ Harm ? appela-t-elle de nouveau.  
  
Celui-ci sursauta et la regarda, un peu interdit. Pendant une fraction de seconde, ses yeux bleu-gris la dévisagèrent comme s'il ne la reconnaissait pas.  
  
_ Oui ?  
_ Henry va aller se coucher.  
_ Oh...  
  
Il lui adressa un de ces sourires qui l'avait fait trembler des pieds à la tête, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, un de ceux qui semblaient couler en elle comme du chocolat chaud et fondant. Maggie se sentait toujours désarmée devant ce sourire, mais elle le laissait délicieusement glisser sur elle, soudain réchauffée.   
Sauf ce soir.  
Le regard qu'elle avait capturé juste avant l'avait faite se figer comme une statue.   
  
Harm s'approcha et prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Maggie n'avait aucun doute : Henry allait hériter du sourire ravageur de son père.  
_ Bonne nuit, matelot, murmura Harm en plantant des baisers dans le cou du bébé qui le firent éclater de rire.  
  
Avec une expression attendrie, il rendit le bébé à sa mère.  
_ Bonne nuit, capitaine ! Bonne nuit ! mima celle-ci en prenant le petit poing dans sa main et en l'agitant en signe d'au-revoir.   
Henry semblait trouver cela très drôle.  
  
Alors que Maggie sortait de la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule : Harm s'était rassis et se massait le front, comme pour en chasser un mal de tête.  
Ou pour se réveiller d'un rêve.  
  
Toujours minaudant avec son fils - qui n'avait selon tout apparence pas la moindre envie de dormir - la jeune femme monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.   
Sarah avait laissé la lumière allumée et le robinet mal fermé gouttait doucement dans le lavabo : la fillette semblait avoir voulu laisser toutes les preuves qu'elle s'était bel et bien lavée la figure. Maggie poussa un soupir mais ne put retenir un petit rire amusé. Si Henry allait hériter du sourire de son père, Sarah, elle, avait son caractère butté. Sans le moindre doute.  
  
Tandis qu'elle changeait le bébé, Maggie laissa vagabonder ses pensées. Elle ne supportait pas de voir ce regard dans les yeux d'Harm et pourtant les choses étaient telles qu'il y a neuf ans, lorsqu'elle l'avait épousé. Seulement avec le temps elle avait pensé que ce regard disparaîtrait : de le voir encore si vif, presque dix ans après, lui faisait mal. Très mal. Même si elle préférait fermer les yeux et n'en parlait jamais avec lui.  
  
Maggie haussa les épaules, sarcastique. En parler pour dire quoi ? Parler de quoi ? De ce regard terriblement triste qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait la photo dans son cadre de métal brossé, sur son bureau ? Même à Noël, même pour l'anniversaire de la disparition de son père, il n'avait pas ce regard. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette photo ?  
  
Henry gazouillait tranquillement tandis qu'elle reboutonnait son pyjama, ses grands yeux bruns fixant avec concentration la boîte de lingettes posée près de lui.  
Au moins, son fils lui ressemblait. Il avait le sourire de son père mais le reste c'était elle. Les yeux bruns, les cheveux presques noirs, et même les quelques taches de rousseur qu'elle sentait pointer sous sa peau laiteuse de bébé. Sarah, elle, avait les yeux et le caractère de son père. Le front haut, aussi, comme lui. Les cheveux bouclés, d'un châtain clair comme du miel, sortaient on ne savait trop d'où, probablement un vieil héritage Rabb. Personne dans la famille de Maggie n'avait eu les cheveux bouclés.  
La fillette était terriblement proche de son père et ce depuis sa naissance. Maggie avait parfois l'impression de les interrompre, de les gêner, quand ils se murmuraient à mi-voix des secrets connus d'eux seuls et qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. Aussitôt, c'était le silence total, les sourires complices et les clins d'oeils, à tel point que Maggie se sentait parfois presque une étrangère dans sa propre maison.  
  
En grandissant, Sarah n'avait jamais quitté son père : c'était son héros, l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais été la petite fille idéale que Maggie aurait souhaitée, sage, jolie et aimable : Sarah était une éternelle rebelle, et si elle obéissait à sa mère c'était toujours avec une mauvaise grâce terrible, alors qu'Harm obtenait d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.   
Mais Maggie se vengerait sur Henry. Lui, au moins, elle le garderait près d'elle. Si Sarah était la fille de son père, Henry serait _son_ fils.  
  
La jeune femme entra dans la petite chambre du bébé. Le papier peint vert tendre s'adoucissait encore dans la faible lueur de la veilleuse. Des cerfs, des biches et des faons couraient éternellement en rond sur la frise du mur, tandis qu'un gros Bambi plantait sur la couette du lit ses quatre sabots glissants sur la glace, devant un Pan-Pan hilare. Maggie sourit : les sourcils fronçés du faon lui rappelaient subitement une autre petite bête, cachée derrière ses boucles miel, qui ne voulait pas nettoyer les traces de mousse au chocolat de ses joues.   
  
Quand elle coucha Henry bien au chaud sous sa couette, celui-ci ne broncha pas. Ce soir, il avait décidé d'être sage comme une image, comme pour se faire pardonner la nuit précédente et la grosse colère qu'il avait faite pour aller dormir, avant de se réveiller toutes les deux heures en pleurant à cause d'un cauchemar.  
_ Bonne nuit, mon amour, chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement sur le front.  
  
Le bébé planta une nouvelle fois son pouce dans sa bouche et serra très fort contre lui le lapin bleu en tissu éponge complètement déformé dont il ne se séparait jamais pour dormir. Il suivit fixement sa mère du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre.  
  
Avant de redescendre, Maggie passa devant la chambre de sa fille et jetta un oeil par la porte entrouverte. Sarah était agenouillée sur la moquette, au pied de son lit, et jouait tranquillement avec un petit avion que son père lui avait offert - un petit Stearman jaune identique à celui qu'il possédait - à grands renforts de vroum vrouuuuuu... et de mouvements de bras.   
La fillette était partie pour se comporter en garçon manqué et Harm ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Maggie avait fronçé les sourcils de désaccord lorsqu'il avait offert le jouet à sa fille, pour son dernier anniversaire. Sous les yeux de sa fille, agrandis par l'excitation et la fierté, Harm avait même maladroitement écrit les quelques lettre de son prénom au marqueur sur un côté de l'appareil, pour faire plus vrai.  
Ils en avaient parlé, ensuite, et Harm lui avait dit qu'il ne lui avait pas spontanément offert mais que Sarah le lui avait réclamé. Et aussi qu'il ne songeait qu'à lui faire plaisir et qu'il se moquait bien de savoir si sa fille jouait avec des avions plutôt qu'avec des poupées, pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse.   
Argument irrésistible. Maggie avait alors remarqué avec amusement qu'il se comportait en avocat même en dehors du travail, ils en avaient ri et c'était ce qui leur avait évité une dispute pour un sujet stupide.  
  
Sarah n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa mère à la porte et celle-ci n'insista pas. Elle redescendit doucement les escaliers, se dirigea vers le salon, puis s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de retrouver ce regard insupportable une seconde fois et tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la buanderie.  
Une fois là, Maggie ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et alluma la lumière. La buanderie, remplie de la fraîche odeur de lessive et de la chaleur du fer à repasser, était l'endroit de la maison qu'elle préférait. Elle s'y asseyait souvent quand elle voulait échapper à l'animation familiale. Ou bien quand elle voulait réfléchir. Comme ce soir.   
  
Maggie se blottit dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir craquelé dont elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer et qui attendait depuis des années dans la buanderie qu'on veuille bien décider de son sort. Elle remonta ses genoux vers son menton et les entoura de ses bras.  
  
Elle revoyait Harm, assis à son bureau, totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Elle revoyait se regard terriblement triste et résigné qu'il avait. Ce regard qui avait sur elle l'effet inverse de ses sourires incroyables : il lui serrait le coeur et l'estomac, comme si elle partageait un peu de cette souffrance qu'elle sentait toujours, tout au fond de lui.  
Une souffrance dont il l'avait toujours exclue. Elle aurait pu l'aider, elle aurait pu le soutenir, lui permettre de passer cette épreuve et d'en sortir.  
  
Mais quelle épreuve ? Il lui en avait parlé, une fois, juste avant qu'ils se marient. Elle le voyait encore, assis au bord du lit, les mains tremblantes, essayant de mettre des mots maladroits sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait pleuré. C'était la seule fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer comme un gamin, la seule fois où elle avait pu passer un bras autour de ses épaules, lui murmurant qu'il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il range ça dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Il lui avait dit qu'il essaierait.  
  
Il n'avait jamais réussit. Et ce regard si triste le prouvait.  
  
Cela s'était passé presque un an avant qu'ils se rencontre. Il lui avait dit aussi simplement que possible que sa partenaire de travail avait été tuée dans un accident de voiture. Il lui avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient et travaillaient ensemble depuis six ans, qu'elle l'avait aidé à découvrir la vérité sur son père, qu'elle avait été la meilleure amie qu'il ait jamais eue. Il avait essayé de lui dire tellement d'autres choses encore mais il s'était soudain retenu. Et il n'avait jamais formulé ce que Maggie avait très vite deviné.  
  
Il était fou amoureux d'elle. En tout cas, elle pensait qu'il l'avait aimée comme un fou. Que c'était fini. Que tout s'était terminé avec le coup de téléphone au milieu de la nuit qui lui avait annoncé la mort de sa partenaire.  
  
Mais rien n'était fini, rien n'était terminé.  
  
Il l'aimait toujours.  
  
Maggie savait exactement, le jour de leur mariage, que les pensée de l'homme qu'elle épousait étaient encore tournées vers une autre. Elle le savait et l'avait accepté. Et puis Harm n'avait jamais eu un mot de travers, jamais une attitude équivoque, il avait été irréprochable. Quand il lui faisait l'amour, il était avec elle, il ne se trompait pas. Quand leur fille était née, c'était elle qu'il avait regardée, les yeux débordants d'amour et de reconnaissance. De fierté, aussi.   
A la longue, Maggie avait pensé qu'il finirait par l'oublier, par tourner la page, pour se consacrer entièrement à elle et à leur famille. Et voilà que dix ans plus tard, elle comprenait son erreur. Il se consacrait à leur famille, oui. Pas à elle. Il était un avocat, un père, un mari et un amant. Il était tout cela et tout cela lui appartenait. Elle était Margaret Richards Rabb. Mais la toute petite étincelle, ce Harm innaccessible et lointain, caché sous des montagnes de self-control, celui qu'elle avait à peine entr'aperçu lorsqu'il avait pleuré dans ses bras, celui-là n'était pas à elle. Celui-là, il le réservait à une autre, à ce visage inconnu et pourtant tellement familier qui ornait son bureau.  
  
Sans effort, Maggie visualisa le cadre argenté, tout simple, rectangulaire. Elle vit Harm, souriant dans son mess dress blanc impeccable qu'elle aimait tant, un bras passé autour des épaules du capitaine Sturgis Turner. Et l'autre bras glissé à sa taille à elle.  
Elle était vêtue d'une robe d'un vert tellement foncé qu'il en paraissait noir. Quelques reflets veloutés plus clairs marquaient ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses hanches. Elle était magnifique, Maggie devait bien se l'avouer. Ses cheveux châtain foncé coupés court étaient relevés en arrière et derrière ses oreilles, dégageant son front. Elle ne portait pas de boucles d'oreilles mais un collier très fin, une petite chaîne dorée et ponctuée d'une minuscule émeraude en forme de goutte. Pas de gants, pas de bijous aux mains non plus. Simplement, un ruban de velours de la couleur de sa robe, noué autour du poignet et orné d'un petit bouquet de fleurs blanches.  
Peu de maquillage. Elle était bien trop belle pour se cacher derrière. Juste un peu de rouge à lèvre sur un sourire ravissant.  
  
Maggie comprenait qu'Harm soit tombé amoureux, elle était superbe.   
  
Elle comprenait aussi qu'il ait du mal à l'oublier, avec cette image constament sous les yeux lorsqu'il rentrait du travail et son fantôme errant dans les yeux de ceux qui l'avaient connue au JAG.  
  
Maggie connaissait mal les collègues de travail d'Harm. Elle les avait à peu près tous rencontrés : l'amiral Chegwidden, le couple Roberts, le capitaine Turner, le lieutenant Tiner - mais était-ce bien ? Elle ne savait plus - et même le Sénateur Latham, qu'elle avait rencontré une fois. Mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce monde. Elle n'avait jamais connu l'armée, elle était simplement tombée sous le charme d'un beau marin vêtu de blanc. Ils avaient leur language, leur code de conduite auquel elle ne comprenait rien et, plus que tout, ils avaient leurs souvenirs communs. Ils vivaient dans une communauté où elle était accueillie, tolérée, mais où elle n'était pas intégrée. Du tout.  
  
Et Maggie avait mis de longues semaines à comprendre que le dont ils parlaient si souvent était la jeune femme de la photo.  
  
_Lieutenant-colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Mac_. Elle connaissait ce nom par coeur, même si Harm le prononçait rarement devant elle. Une personnalité de plus dans leur couple et leur famille, à titre posthume.  
  
En entendant son prénom pour la première fois, Maggie s'était crispée. Lorsqu'Harm lui avait parlé d'elle, juste avant leur mariage, il disait . Pas . Peut-être, alors, était-ce aussi un peu sa faute si sa fille s'était détournée d'elle. Peut-être s'en était-elle détournée la première en apprenant qu'Harm avait voulu lui donner le prénom de la femme qu'il avait aimée et aimait encore. Même s'il avait prétendu vouloir rendre hommage à sa grand-mère, Maggie soupçonnait que, quelque part, c'était un lien de plus qui le reliait à sa fille.  
  
La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait accepté cette vie le jour où elle avait épousé Harm. Elle l'avait épousé avec son superbe dress white, son sourire de pub pour dentifrice, son métier d'avocat du JAG qui l'envoyait en mission sans prévenir pendant des jours et des jours, son père disparu, son passé avorté de pilote de chasse et ses plats végétariens.  
  
La question de savoir si elle continuerait de vivre à ses côtés tout en sachant que son le plus intime appartenait à une autre femme ne se posait pas. Oui, elle l'avait choisi et elle allait assumer. Elle allait vivre au mieux cette vie avec lui, pour elle, pour eux, et pour leurs enfants.  
  
Et quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle allait enfouir cette jalousie qui ne demandait qu'à la brûler vive si elle la laissait faire, et enterrer définitivement les questions auquelles il ne répondrait jamais.  
  
Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Pour ne pas se faire souffrir elle-même, n'allait pas chercher à savoir.  


  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


  
  
  
J'avais vingt ans quand mon père me parla d'elle pour la première fois.  
  
Je m'en souviens encore.  
  
Il faisait très beau et nous étions partis tous les deux en balade dans son Stearman, comme nous le faisions si souvent depuis que j'avais treize ans. C'était un peu plus difficile maintenant que j'étudiais à Annapolis, ça le serait encore plus quand je serais partie en service actif, après mon diplôme, mais au moins nous en profitions au maximum pendant mes vacances. Quand il volait, mon père avait toujours l'air si heureux... C'était comme si je partageais avec lui un peu d'intimité, juste lui et moi, comme s'il m'invitait dans son monde.  
Ce jour-là, son monde s'est encore aggrandi et j'ai découvert un homme que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné.  
  


* * *   


  
Il m'avait emmenée dans les Appalaches. C'était la première fois. Après avoir volé pendant un bon moment, il avait posé le Stearman sur une petite piste qu'il connaissait et nous nous étions installés un peu plus loin, sur un rocher, au soleil. Nous avions pique-niqué entre deux fous-rires : il avait passé son temps à me raconter des annecdotes d'Annapolis, quand lui, Sturgis et Keeter faisaient les quatre cent coups. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Keeter, mais en revanche, connaissant mon père et Sturgis, je ne m'étonnais même plus de toutes leurs gaffes.  
  
Après avoir déjeuné, nous avions fini par nous allonger tranquillement dans l'herbe. Une bonne digestion s'imposait, après le mal que nous avions eu à avaler nos sandwichs.  
Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant, je crois, une bonne demi-heure, allongés côte à côte et les mains derrière la nuque. Je pensais qu'il s'était endormi et je n'étais pas loin de faire pareil.  
  
Et puis soudain, il s'est mis à parler.  
  
Je crois qu'il ne cherchait même pas à savoir si je l'écoutais. Il n'attendait aucune réponse de ma part. Simplement, il avait besoin de parler et il l'a fait.  
  
_ _ Elle s'appelait Sarah. Comme toi._  
  
Il a commençé par le début. Leur rencontre, le jour où il recevait sa première DFC, sa ressemblance incroyable avec cette Diane qu'il avait connue et la façon dont il a hésité à lui serrer la main. Il m'a raconté comment les choses ont démarré entre eux, au JAG, les frictions, les disputes... Il reconnaissait hônnetement son machisme à lui et son agressivité à elle. Son manque d'humour.  
  
Il souriait en disant ça, les yeux toujours fermés et plongés dans ses souvenirs.  
  
Puis, les premières confidences. L'enquête sur son oncle - dont j'avais entendu parler à Annapolis -, son alcoolisme, ses problèmes avec son père. Sa mère qui avait quitté le domicile conjugal et l'avait abandonnée. Les disputes encore, cet acharnement qu'il met à la faire sortir de ses gonds, puis l'amitié qui commence à germer entre eux et l'équilibre précaire qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver dans leur relation professionelle. Et juste au moment ou tout semble aller mieux entre eux, elle qui s'en va, quitte le JAG, retourne à la vie civile pour l'amour d'un avocat. Son retour, enfin. La façon dont elle commence à s'inquiéter pour lui, la façon dont il lui a parlé de son père disparu au Vietnam - mon grand-père que je n'ai jamais connu mais dont Papa parle si bien. Son ex-petit ami assassiné, elle, poursuivie par un fou, qui s'en sort de justesse. Ensuite, la recherche du meurtrier de Diane, leur premier baiser. Un peu irréel.  
  
Il sourit encore.  
  
Et la Russie. Lui, parti à la recherche de son père sur un coup de tête et elle qui le suit sans hésiter, pour protéger ses arrières, pour le protéger, sans savoir dans quoi ils s'engagent. Enfin, la découverte de la triste vérité et elle, toujours là pour le soutenir. Le retour aux Etats-Unis, la confrontation avec ma grand-mère, Trisha.  
Et puis la vie qui continue. Leur soirée mouvementée à l'ambassade du Soudan, elle si belle dans sa robe bleue. Le début de sa galère : son mari qui refait surface et se suicide sous ses yeux, les menaces sur sa carrière, lui qui se démène pour la défendre et la sortir de là. Finissant - je n'en doutais pas - par y arriver. Et encore, des hauts et des bas : les disputes, le manque de confiance, leur relation qui évolue et qu'ils n'arrivent pas à maîtriser. Et pendant un de ces hauts, le voilà qui lui fait une promesse. Qui leur donne une échéance de cinq ans avant de faire un bébé ensemble.  
  
Mon père s'arrête. Il ne sourit pas : il y a sur son visage une expression calme, pensive. Je peux facilement deviner ses pensées, je le connais assez pour ça. Et je l'entends me dire silencieusement que si les choses avaient été différentes, j'aurais pu être ce bébé.  
Je ne dis rien. J'attends.   
  
Finalement, il reprend son récit, les yeux toujours clos, les bras toujours derrière la tête, dans l'herbe chauffée par le soleil. Il me raconte la folie qu'il a faite de retourner voler. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il pouvait toujours voler, qu'il était toujours pilote et, plus que tout, un bon pilote. Les adieux dans son bureau, elle qui sanglote sur son épaule. Il m'explique que ça lui a fait plus mal que lorsqu'elle avait quitté le JAG, même si c'était lui qui partait, même si c'était pour retourner voler. Il sentait que c'était une erreur, non pas pour lui, mais pour eux. Pour ce soujacent qui commence à pointer dans les regards, dans les comportements. Son retour, enfin. Heureux et fier de lui, fier de l'avoir fait, si seulement cela n'avait pas brisé quelque chose entre eux. Et puis l'arrivée de l'autre. Mic Brumby. En partant, il a laissé la place libre et l'a trouvée occupée à son retour. Il n'y a plus de . Le , désormais, c'est elle et lui.  
Sydney.  
  
Il fait une nouvelle pause. Tellement longue que je me demande s'il n'a pas fini par s'endormir. Mais non, il finit par reprendre.  
  
Sydney. L'incroyable gâchis. Le souvenir impérissable gardé de Luna Park illuminé sur le fleuve, tandis qu'elle lui fait des avances. Elle est là, devant lui, tellement belle, elle s'offre et il dit non. Pas encore. Pourquoi ? Il n'en sait rien. Il n'est pas fichu de savoir, presque vingt-cinq ans plus tard, _pourquoi_ il l'a repoussée. En revanche, il sait _pourquoi_ elle portait une bague de fiançailles à leur retour...  
  
Il s'arrête encore. Murmure.  
  
_ _ Toutes ces occasions ratées..._  
  
Washington de nouveau. Mic resté en Australie, un peu abstrait, mais la bague le nargue. Bien concrète, elle. Lui qui se venge un peu avec l'arrivée de Renée. Difficile de se venger d'une vengeance. Il est le seul coupable, à l'origine. Et Mic qui revient et s'installe à Washington. Sans prévenir. Le choc. Le regard de Sarah, ce soir-là. Accusateur. Perdu.  
  
Brusquement, il se met à parler plus vite. Je sens qu'il saute des chapitres, comme s'il voulait ne pas revivre ces longs mois à jouer au chat et à la souris. Il ne s'attarde plus sur les regards qu'elle lui lance, sur Renée qui se doute de quelque chose, sur Mic qui le nargue et le temps qui file sans régler le moins du monde leurs problèmes. Tout juste s'arrête-t-il un moment sur le coup qu'il avait pris sur le tête en tombant du fauteuil de l'amiral et qui le faisait halluciner.  
  
Il rit. Doucement. Il se souvient de la façon dont il l'imaginait, entrant dans son bureau dans des robes moulantes et sexy, ou sortant de sa salle de bain, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette de bain.  
Lavande. Il s'en souvient. Il se souvient de toutes les tenues séduisantes dans lesquelles il l'a vue. Et il se souvient de la moindre décoration, du moindre insigne sur son uniforme. De la façon dont sa jupe battait légèrement sur l'arrière de ses genoux quand elle marchait.  
  
Et puis il repart, raconte, raconte encore.  
  
Sa soirée de fiançailles. Elle, la bague de Mic au doigt, et lui, sous la véranda de l'amiral. L'évocation de tous leurs souvenirs, toutes ces années qu'ils ont passées ensemble. Il l'a retrouvée, la femme qu'il apprécie tant, la complice, l'amie. Et soudain, de nouveau, toute cette tension, tous ces non-dits. Il le sait, maintenant, il en est sûr : il l'aime. Il la veut. Elle va épouser un autre. Il veut lui dire, il essaye. Il y arrive. Il croit qu'il y arrive.  
Elle lui dit au revoir, l'embrasse tout doucement. Il la prend dans ses bras. La serre contre lui. L'embrasse. Il la veut. Il la veut tellement.   
Mais elle s'en va.  
  
Sa voix tremble. Sous sa tête, ces mains tressaillent, s'agitent, semblent chercher une position plus confortable mais je sais que ça n'a rien à voir. Il revit une nouvelle fois ce baiser, ce moment, et ses mains se tendent vers un corps absent.  
Doucement, il se calme. Un silence.   
  
L'échéance du mariage approche. Une semaine. Trois jours. Deux jours. Et ses quotas de vol. Il s'en va, quitte le JAG et Washington, loin de cette cérémonie de mariage qui le fait paniquer. Essaye de trouver un peu de repos en plein ciel. Mais le temps ne s'arrête pas. Il doit rentrer, assister au mariage. Il a promis.  
Le Tomcat. La tempête. La mer déchaînée. Le mariage finalement annulé quand il finit sur un lit d'hôpital. Il a malgré tout gagné un peu de répit. Il se remet lentement et rien ne change. Mis à part le mariage qui se fait de plus en plus lointain. Et Mic qui s'en va. Elle est perdue. Il l'invite à venir le voir, ils doivent parler, il croit sa chance enfin arrivée et ne veut pas la laisser passer. Mais il le fait.  
Renée en pleurs s'est réfugiée chez lui. Son père vient de mourir et il ne peut pas la laisser seule. Sarah comprend. Tourne les talons.  
Encore une occasion manquée.  
  
Il se tait de nouveau. Ses traits se sont fermés, sa mâchoire se contracte.  
  
La vie qui continue encore. Une fois, une seule, il tente de lui parler mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Il baisse les bras. Renée le quitte et il n'ose même pas le dire à Sarah. Il se sent ridicule. Il ne maîtrise plus rien. Ils retrouvent peu à peu un semblant d'amitié. Ils veulent chacun du temps pour cicatriser leurs blessures avant de songer à une nouvelle tentative.  
  
Et puis un soir, tout bascule. Comme un idiot, il se laisse séduire par une jolie blonde, sous les yeux de Sarah. Tout semble vouloir recommencer comme avant et c'est de sa faute. Il finit la nuit avec elle. Ne se doute de rien.  
Palmer a refait surface.  
  
En entendant ce nom, je me mets à tressaillir. Il m'a souvent parlé de lui. Je sais que c'était un sociopathe qui avait pris mon père pour cible et s'était déjà attaqué à son entourage pour le faire souffrir. Jusqu'au duel à mort qui les avait opposés et où mon père s'en était sorti de justesse.  
Je commence à comprendre.  
  
Il me raconte tout avec un soin du détail assez morbide. Il semble vouloir se faire souffrir lui-même. Il raconte l'angoisse terrible en apprenant que Sarah a disparu. Six jours sans dormir, sans manger, les doigts tremblants sur un téléphone qui ne voulait pas sonner. Il raconte Palmer, qui lui a laissé un jeu de piste pour le retrouver, Palmer qu'il découvre dans un vieux hangar, assis auprès de Sarah. Palmer embrassant Sarah. Et elle qui se laisse faire. Il raconte les menaces, le duel, le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé Sarah vivante, l'angoisse qu'elle ne le reste plus encore longtemps, l'incompréhension devant son visage hostile, sa stupeur devant le cri qu'elle pousse quand il finit par tuer l'assassin.  
Il raconte la façon dont il a voulu se faire pardonner, agenouillé auprès d'elle. Et la façon dont elle l'a repoussé.  
Il l'avait mérité, il s'y attendait. Il l'a laissée partir, laissant encore une fois faire le temps.  
Sauf que cette fois, le temps lui a manqué.  
  
Et d'une voix faible comme un mumure, il me dit enfin le coup de téléphone en pleine nuit.  
  
Il se tait. Allongée dans l'herbe près de lui, je le regarde fixement. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Les pensées, les émotions se bousculent dans ma tête.  
C'est mon père. Un homme que je pensais connaître mieux que personne et voilà que je découvre un inconnu. Un homme qui a aimé, qui aime encore, et qui en a terriblement souffert.  
  
C'est mon père.  
  


* * *  


  
J'ai voulu lui parler, j'ai voulu savoir. Est-ce que ma mère était au courant ? Est-ce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait - qu'il aime - une autre femme ? Une morte ? Mais c'est une autre question qui a franchi mes lèvres.  
  
_ _ C'est pour ça que tu m'as appellée Sarah ?  
_ En partie, oui... Je n'ai pas pu l'avoir mais je t'ai, toi._  
  
Il a ouvert les yeux, tourné la tête et m'a regardée. Ses yeux souriaient.  
  
C'est mon père.**  
**  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
**FIN.  
**


End file.
